To Catch Up With You
by Sakura1301
Summary: Bwhahahaha! I FINALLY put up the final chapter!!! YAY! Gomen it took so long to get out but I got it out! And, if you like Drama/romance series, then check out my newest fic! It's called CLOVER PETALS. Well, ja!
1. Prolgue

****

To Catch up with you

By: Sakura1301

****

Prologue

It was a sunny saturday morning in about late july when Sakura found a

letter on her door step addressed to her. As she re-entered the house she

notice it was delivered to her by foot and not by mail. The hand writing

was so familiar too. As she stared at the letter, her feet carried her

upstairs unconciously. When she reached her rooms door she was a little

suprised she was in deep thought and yet at the same time aware of

actions. She turned the door knob and entered her room. As she entered,

she could hear the sound of a video game going on. As usual, Kero was

playing Zylon Warriors. She walked to her bed and sat down with a

'thump'. She studied the letter carfully before tearing the seal to reveal a

letter. She knew she reconized the writing! It was of course, Li Syaorans

hand writing! How could she not reconized it? 

It read:

Dear Sakura,

Im sorry I didn't tell you this earlier and I hope you'll forgive me. I have

decided to return to Hong Kong with Meilin. After capturing all of the

cards, and reverting them to Sakura cards, I have concluded that my

work is done and has decided to return and take my place as leader of the

Li Clan. Im not sure ill be able to return to Japan but ill try. By the time

you recieve this letter, ill probley be on a plane already heading for Hong

Kong. Don't come searching for me, ill search for you when the time is

right. Im sorry. And im sorry for not being able to tell you face to face. It

would break my heart if I saw you now. Aishiteru Sakura, always.

Li Syaoran

After reading the letter Sakura fell to her knees. She hasn't even told him

her feelings yet. She got up and headed out her door leaving a very

confused Kero. 

She had to tell him before it was too late. If it wasn't already too late. She

ran as fast as her legs could carry her to his apartment. She had to tell

him. When she arrived, the door was cracked a few millimeters. She

opened the door, afraid that her fears would be confronted. Just as that

thought ran threw her head, her fears were true. The apartment was

empty. Not a living soul was to be found. Sakura walked in and searched

the apartment for any boxes if he was still packing. But she found none.

She walked to the window and stared out. Her eyes grew watery as a tear

slipped and fell to the floor. She slamed her fist against the window in

frustration, anger, and sadness. She was too late. But a thought struck

her.

Maybe she had a chance. She raced towards the airport. As she arrived,

she heared last call for Hong Kong. Mabe she could still make it. She ran

down the halls, up the escalator, and passed by many slow and I mean

slow people. When she rounded the corner, she caught a glimps of Meilin

and Syaoran walking into the plane. She ran to catch up to them but was

stopped by the ticket woman. 

"Miss, do you have a ticket?" Sakura ignored her and tried to push past

her but was pulled back by her again. "I said do you have a ticket?"

Sakura turned around and glared at the woman. "No! Now let me go! I

have to catch up to Syaoran! LET GO!" Sakura pulled and pulled but it

was no use. The plane had already started down the runway. Sakura

flopped down and stared out the windows and watched the plane leave the

runway. Her breath grew shallow as rage built up within her. She slamed

down her fist in anger at the woman. That woman made her lose her one

and only chance to tell Syaoran how she felt. She stood up and grabbed

her Clow Key around her neck and rushed out of the building.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ooohhhh!!!! What gonna happen next? And why did she pull out her key?

And will she be able to tell Li?

Find out on Ch. 1 Take to the Sky

I know! Im bad! Cliffhanger!!! Hehe. If I get at least 2 review i'll

continue! And if I get 5 ill make the chapter longer and if I get at least 10,

ill send in 2 chapters! Maybe, if I don't get writers block. Ow ow ow ow! Damn! My finger hurts! That Damn swan tried to eat my fingers! Oh well.

Until then, Ja ne!


	2. Take to the Sky

For those who don't know how old they are, which is just about all of you, their 12. On with the story!

****

To Catch up with you

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 1 Take to the Sky

She slammed open the doors of the airport and ran into the parking lot. She stopped and looked at the sky. About a 1/4 of a mile away was the plane that was heading for Hong Kong. She started running in the direction of the plane. As she was doing this, she called upon her key. Her staff grew until full size. She tossed out a card. "Illusion! Make me invisible! Release!" She kept on running. Then she tossed out another card. "Fly!" A pair of large pinkish-white wings grew on her back. She jumped and took off toward the plane. The plane was slowly getting closer to her as she flapped her wings with great speed and strength. As she neared the plane she thought *How will he see me? Im invisible to the human eye."

She kept on thinking as she was flying along side with the plane she looked through the windows one by one till she reached the 13th window towards the front of the plane. An idea struck her. *Most of the people are reading, messing with laptops, cell phones, listening to music, or sleeping so the people who see me will think their lossing it. All except Syaoran and Meilin. Perfect!* "Illusion! Return!" The card reappeared in her hand and she became visible. She flew up to the 13th window. There sat Li Syaoran and Li Meilin. She flew until she was face to face with the window. She tapped it very lightly so not to catch anybodys attention except for Syaorans. Syaoran heard the small tap but thought it was his imagination and kept his eyes closed. Sakura tapped again. She was getting tired from the flapping of her wings. It was taking alot of her strenght to keep up with the plane. After the 3rd tap, Syaoran cracked an eyelid open. As soon as he saw Sakura at his window, his other eye shot open. He was shocked to see his beloved flying next to him. She slowly started to fall back but tried to keep up with all her might. When she saw Syaoran finally open his eyes a tear fell from her eye. A small smile appeared on her lips. She put her hand to the glass. As soon as he saw her hand lift up, his did the same unconcously. She was trying to tell him somthing. But what? He tried to read her lips but all he could make out was 'sorry'. Sakura looked at his face and noticed his eyes were getting watery. She repeated the sentence again.

"Im sorry for not telling you this sooner but, but, I love you with all my heart." That time Syaoran got most of it. He got 'Im sorry', 'not telling you sooner', 'love', and 'all my heart.' A smile appeared on his lips as he realized what she was trying to tell him. Meilin was already asleep next to him so she didn't have a clue any of this was going on. A few passagers saw Sakura out side flying next to the plane. Some though she was an Angel while other just thought they were lossing it. All of a sudden, Sakura's strength was almost all gone and her wings stopped flapping and in about 5 milliseconds she was no longer at Syaorans window. He looked back and saw her falling. His eyes grew wide as he realized she was too tired to flap any longer. He started to pound his fist against the window. At the same time, he was waking and distrurbing people. This caused for a flight attendent to place a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sir. Please stop hitting the window. Your disturbing the people around you." Syaoran stopped. Thoughts and questions ran through his mind. *Did she pass out? Is she gonna be alright? Aggghhh! This is all my fault! I have to save her but how? Is she gonna die? No, Syaoran! Don't think like that! She's gonna be ok! After all, She is the card mistress! But still!* Many more thought and questions ran trough his head. He buried his head in his hands in frustration as a few tears accidentally slipped out. Good thing Meilin was a deep sleeper cause he didn't want her to see him crying. Or at least the few tears.

Sakura opened her eyes to see herself falling towards the ground at a high speed. She was thankful she didn't let go of her wand. She concentrated and tossed out a card with lightning speed and touched it with her wand. "Float! Float me safely to the ground!" She was then encased in a pink bubble and stopped her falling momentem. She was now slowly decending to the ground. When she landed collapsed to her knees and hands. She slowly lifted her head up to see where she was. She still didn't re-seal the fly card so she still had the wings on her back. She noticed she was in a corn field next to a deserted road. So was so tired she collapsed flat on her stomach and everything was becoming blured. She closed her eyes and decided maybe it'll go away if I close my eyes. When she opened them, everything was clear except it was morning now. As she got up, she noticed she still had wings. She recalled the Fly. "Fly! Return!" The card gently landed in the palm of her hand. "Thank you." She said to the card as she put it away. She stood strait up and looked out at the road. She was lost. She had no clue which way to go. And to top it off, There was no signs at all! She looked down at her watch. "Hhmmm, its 8:45 AM. I guess I fell asleep. I wonder what dad and Tori are doing now. Probably their eating breakfast now. They probably think im at Tomoyos now." Her stomach growled. "Ugh. Im sooo hungry! I haven't eatin anything since lunch yesterday."

An Idea hit her. "Create card! Create me some Toast, eggs, and a glass of orange juice! Release!" Within 2 seconds, Sakura had breakfast in front of her. While she ate she thought about how Li reacted when he saw her fall. She giggled at the thought of him asking himself all of these stupid questions like 'Is she gonna die?' or 'How do I get out of the plane to save her?' But her smile faded and her giggles were hushed at a though of them being apart for such a long time. She might not even see him again! When that thought came her eyes grew watery. *No! I can't cry! Crying wont do any good! I gotta be strong like Syaoran is! No more crying!* But a few tears leaked out anyways. "Create card! Create me a map so I can get home!" Before her was a map of where she was and where she lived. "Great. My house is about 20 miles from here! Maybe even more! Agghh! Well might as well get started." She started on her long journey home. 

It was about 7:00 PM before she reached her house. She turned the door knob but it was locked. She trudged her way to the backyard. She reached the backdoor and tryed to open it but it was locked also. She sighed and flopped down in the grass and decided to wait. As she waited, more questions and toughts ran through her head. *What am I gonna tell dad when he get home? Ill just tell him 'accidentally' locked myself out of the house when I went for a walk. I hate lying but I can't tell him the truth either. He'll believe me cause he had to work and same with Tori. And how am I gonna tell Tomoyo that Li left? I know Kero's gonna be happy. But what about me? Will I be happy? No. But I know for sure he'll return to me. He has to. I know he will. I hope.* With that last thought, she fell asleep.

~4 years later~

~Dream~

"Whats going on? Everything is so dark. Wheres everyone? Dad? Tori? Anyone?" Suddenly a pair of foot steps were heard. They were getting louder with every step. 'Click' 'Click' 'Click' 'Click' Then they stopped. Sakura twirled around to see who it was but much to her dismay, nothing was behind her. Her body started to tremble. "Hello? Anyone there?" Then there was another pair of foot steps. 

'Click' 'Click' 'Click' 'Click' And all went silent again. Next was a deep voice. "Do you take----" Then the sentence was cut off. All that was heard after that was, "I do." A thought ran through her head.

*Sounds like someones getting married, but who? That voice. It almost sounds like, like, Meilin! Is she getting married!? But to who?* Next was, "Do you take----" That sentence was also cut off. "Who's there?

Show yourself!" Next was, "I do." * That voice sounded like Syaorans! Is he marring Meilin!?* Suddenly the 2 figures appeared. It was Meilin and Syaoran. But KISSING!!!??? Sakura fell to her knees and stared in horror. But why be upset? She should be happy for them. Shouldn't she? Her eyes started to water and her breath became shallow. Tears ran down her face and her breathing was uneven. She bald her hand into a fist and slammed it hard against the ground. She kept on slamming her fist onto the ground while yelling, "No! Why me!? WHY ME!? NO!!! Why am I the only one to suffer!?" Her fist stopped and blood dripped to the ground. She didn't care. Not anymore. All she wanted to do was kill herself. She fell over and buried her head into her arms. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T!" She slammed down her fist again and again but the only pain came from the sight from in front of her, not her fist. She slammed down her other fist along with the other and after about 10 blows to the ground, her other fist was also bleeding. She stopped and stuck her head in her hands. When she lifted her hands away, she had blood smeared all over her face, hair, and hands. She looked like she went into war and some how survived but with alot of injuries. She looked up and saw they were still kissing. She shut her eyes together trying to get the image to disappear but even with her eyes closed, the image kept on replaying itself in her head. Sakura grabbed her head with both hands.

"I SAID STOP! NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT! STOP! STOP!" More tears ran down her face. The tears turning red from the blood on her face. She kept her eyes closed and refused to open them, afraid that something worst would be projected in front of her. "Stop! Please stop! Stop. Make them go away."

Her yelling was reduced to soft whispers. "Please stop. No more."

~Sakura's Room~

*Oh look at her. I feel so sorry for her. I wish I could help but how?* Tomoyo sat by Sakura's bed side and was holding her hand. She felt something wet. She looked down to her hand and noticed it was smeared in blood. This was the first. Sakura's been having the same nightmare for 6 weeks now but this was the first time she saw Sakura's hands bleed. And for no reason at all. Her face stared in horror. Whaterver that dream is, its really is hurting her. Mentally and physically. Tomoyo's face grew a worried look. 

*I know! I'll call Li and tell him whats happening! He'll know what to do!* With that thought, she reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Li's number.

'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring' 'Click' A male voice was heard on the other line. "Hello." "Hi, is Li there?"

"Excuse me but which Li? We all have the same last name." Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, sorry, I mean Syaoran." "Yeah, please wait." After about 20 seconds of yelling back and forth on the other line, a familiar male voice appeared on the other line. "Hello?" "Hi, this is Tomoyo, is that you Li?" There was a slight pause. "TOMOYO!? Is that really you?" "Yeah, but I have somthing more important to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?" "Well, you see, Sakura's been having these nightmares and they've been goin on for the last 6 weeks. She keeps on yelling and today something strange happened." Li's face grew worried.

"And?" "And this morning her hands started to bleed for no reason at all. Isn't that strange?"

"Yeah. Is she alright now?" "No. She's still dreaming and I can't seem to wake her up. No matter how much I try. And---" Tomoyo stopped talking when Sakura started talking again. On the other line, Li could clearly hear what Sakura was saying. "STOP! MAKE IT ALL STOP! JUST LET ME DIE! I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE! STOP!" Li's face grew in horror at what he just heard. A lump was stuck in his throat. "Not only that, earlier she said your name and Meilins. Something about you two getting married." "But, Meilin's engaged to somebody else. We broke off our engagement several years ago. I thought I told you. Didn't I?"

"Nope, ya didn't. I really think you should----" Li had dropped the phone and was already out the door. He ran as fast as he could down to the airport. When he arrived he bought a ticket for the next flight for Japan. He didn't have to wait long. Only about an hour. When his flight was called he ran into the plane and tossed the ticket to woman. He took his seat up front.

To be continued....

________________________________________________________________________

So how ya'll like it? Im not so sure I should of made him return back to Japan but oh well. Some ideas please! I really need them! Agh! Writers block! HELP!!! Stupid swan! My finger still hurts from that swan bite. Dang! They bite hard! Oh well. Stay tuned for the next Chapter!

Ch.2 Helping Hands

Damn swan!


	3. Helping Hands

****

To Catch Up with You

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 2 Helping Hands

~Japan~

It was about 10:00 PM and a slight breeze was blowing.

Li ran trough the streets as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally arrived at his destination. He walked up to the door and knocked. A girl with greyish-black hair opened the door. "LI!?" "Wheres Sakura?" "Here, follow me." Tomoyo led Li to Sakura's bedroom. When they entered Li went into Shock. Sakura had blood smeared all over her face, hair, hands, and sheets. She was still asleep. "How long has she been asleep?" "About 28 hours. Tori and her dad are on a buisness trip so they don't know about this. They're in Mexico at the moment. They've been gone for about 7 weeks now." "So you mean this all started a week after they left?" "Yeah. Strange huh?" "Yeah." Li walked to Sakura's bed side and squated til he was on his knees. He reached out and lifted her hand. There was still some moist blood on her hands. "I'll go get a wet towel." And Tomoyo ran out of the room. The truth was she actually went to get her camera. (As usual.) Li cupped her face in his hands. *What a mess. Poor Sakura.* Sakura slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was an amber eyed and chestnut haired boy. "Make it stop. I can't take it."

Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes. "Syaoran's not here. Im just imagining it all. Stop. I can't take it anymore. Just go away! NO MORE!" Sakura grabbed her head as a pain shot through her head. "STOP!"

Li's face had a look of worry. "Sakura, its me. Just open your eyes. Please. For me." He lightly shook her.

"Snap out of it!" She slowly opened her eyes. They had lost their shine and were now dull. "Is that really you?" She said as she raised her hand to his face to see if he was real or not. He grabbed her hand. "Yes."

"You finally came back. I've waited so long. So long." "Im sorry I made you wait." Behind the door was Tomoyo taping the whole thing. *This is Great!* Tomoyo thought. 

Sakura sat up. Without warning Li embraced her into a tight hug. "I was so worried!" A smile lit her lips and her shine to her eyes were slowly returning. Suddenly Tomoyo ran in with a bowl of Water and a wet towel. "You two are soooo KAWAII!!!" Both Li and Sakura sweatdropped. 

After Sakura was all cleaned up and the bed replaced with some clean sheets, they headed down stairs for a bite to eat. 

"Im sooo hungry." Sakura said as her stomach growled. "Yeah, me too." Said Tomoyo

"Yeah, same here." As they ate, Sakura told Syaoran what happened after her wings gave out.

(Last chapter.) A sigh of relief was issued from Li. "At least you didn't get hurt in the process. I mean of trying to tell me and all. Hehe..." Li was rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. Tomoyo just smiled at him, as well as Sakura did too. Li was now turning red from all of the attention he was receiving. "Well...when I came here, I wasn't thinking too clearly and forgot to tell my mom where I was going. She probley would of forbided it, but I guess its too late now." He sighed. "Great. Guess i'll have to tell her someday." He sighed again. ~silence~ Sakura spoke up, "You mean, your not returning to Hong Kong?" Li looked at her. "Not anytime soon. I didn't bring any extra cash with me, just enough to buy that plane ticket. I'm such a baka. I leaped before I looked." But Li wasn't too disappointed. He was actually glad. He didn't want to return to Hong Kong. There was just too many responsibilities at home, sisters bugging him, and not only that, Sakura wasn't there. For the past years, he regretted having to return home. He hated it! Every once in a while, life would kick ya in the ass, and at that time, it really got Li. He had his share of troubles. Troubles that would last him a life time. But of course, were talking about life here. 

~After a very late dinner~

"Soooo, Li-kun? Where are ya gonna stay?" Tomoyo asked. "Huh?" "Where are ya gonna stay the night baka!?" "Oh, uh, I don't know." "How--" Tomoyo was interrupted. "About my house?" Sakura asked.

"You took the words right outta my mouth!" Tomoyo giggled. "Uh, uh, what about your brother?"

"He's away now so don't worry. He's in Mexico with dad." "I guess if thats okay with you."

She smiled brightly. "Sure it is." They all headed into her bedroom. "Where the stuffed animal?"

"Oh, you see, he went out with Yue to see if they could find you in Hong Kong." Li just said, "Oh, well, they'll be comin back empty-handed." Sakura and Tomoyo stiffled a small giggle. Just then, Sakura stood up and headed towards her door. "Wait here, I have to go get something." She smiled as she walked out of the room leaving Tomoyo and Li. "Im glad you came Li-kun. I couldn't wake her up! No matter how hard I tried!" Just then Sakura re-entered her room. "Here, were these. Onii-chan left half of his close here." She said as she tossed a large shirt and a pair of shorts to him. "Im gonna take a shower. I feel gross. I can still feel some blood in my hair." She said as she headed towards the bathroom feeling her hair. There was a 'click' from the bathroom door. 

"Now Li-kun, don't do anything to her while im away. Okay?" She grinned an evil grin that Eriol used.

"HEY! Whats that suppose to mean!?" Li asked insulted. Tomoyo just smiled and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door, smirking all the way. 

"The nerve of that girl!" Li mumbled under his breath as he changed into the clothing Sakura gave him. At least the clothes fit. 5 min. pass and Li's thinking. "I wonder what that dream was all about? I know it had involved Sakura, Meilin, and me, but what could of caused her hands to bleed like that? Thats strange. What if something's out to get Sakura's power? I have to stop it before its to late, but how? I don't even have a clue where to start! Agh, i'll worry about that later. Im too tired to right now." With that said, he flopped down on her bed. It smelled of Cherry Blossoms. He really like it. It always reminded him of Sakura. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed one of her pillows and was hugging it tightly to his chest. Pink. Yes, pink always did looked good on her. As long as it was soft pink, not a sharp, hot pink. Just then, the water shut off. Sakura stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in 2 towels. One on her head and the other around her body. When she walked into her room, she saw Li hugging her pillow with his eyes closed and a simle on his lips. "If you want Syaoran, you can use that pillow tonight." His eyes suddenly shot open and met Sakura's figure. His face was growing redder by the moment. Sakura didn't notice though. "Sorry, I forgot my clothes." She said as she headed towards her dresser. Li tried his best to close his eyes but it was a little too difficult for him so he did the next best thing. He looked at the floor instead. Just as fast as Sakura appeared, she disappeared. When she was gone, Li let out a sigh of relief. 

*Boy! Surely I thought I was gonna die!* After about 10 min. Sakura re-entered her room, but this time fully clothed and dry. "Oi, sorry for the wait. I went as fast as I could." Sakura said smiling. "Oh, why is that?" "I didn't want to keep you waiting." "Oh, well ya didn't have ta." ~silence~ She decided to break the silence. "So, why did ya return to Japan?" Of course, Sakura didn't have a clue about Tomoyo's little phone call. She was too busy trying to wake up. "Oh, uh, well, you see," He started, rubbing the back of his head, "Tomoyo called me earlier and told me about your night mares. So I came here to see if you were okay." His voice was serious. Sakura's eyes started to water. "Uh, whats wrong Sakura?" She junped onto him embrassing him into a tight hug, now crying. "Your soooo sweat!!! You shouldn't have!"

"Sa-Sa-ku-ra...can't...breath!" She let go immediatly. "Gomen. I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" She asked a little sad. Li took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah, im okay. Im just glad your fine." She hugged him again except she had a looser grip that time. "Um, if ya don't mind me asking, where am I sleeping?"

"Oh! Gomen, I forgot. Follow me." He didn't really have a choice, she was dragging him along. She led him down the hall and to a door. "Here. This is Tori's room. He's gone so he won't mind." "Um, are you sure about this?" He asked a little worried. "Yeah, im sure." But that didn't really convince him but he shrugged it off and took the offer. After that they headed back to her room. 

As he sat there, Sakura was digging in some of her drawers. "Ah! Found them!" She rushed back to his side and sat a large book on her lap. "Here. Since you were gone, I was gonna send this to ya after it was completed." She opened the large book to reveal some photos. "Since you were gone, things changed."

Li's heart was racing. He was hoping she didn't have a photo of her boyfriend, if she had one that is.

And to his relief, there was none. "So, you don't have a, uh, boyfriend?" He said with a hint of fear in his voice. She looked up at him. "No silly. All these years, ive been waiting for you to return." She gave him a peck on the cheek as she got up. Leaving a crimson red Li sitting there. She popped in a tape into the machine. "Tomoyo got this on tape and was gonna send it to ya, but she left it here several days ago. It was takin several months ago. I think, about three months ago. It was the first day summer break."

Li turned to where he was now facing the T.V. The screen suddenly showed the beach. 

"Stay here. I'll go make us a snack." She said as she left the room. Li had his eyes glued to the screen. Suddenly a picture of Sakura appeared, but, she was in a 2 piece bathing suit. Li's eyes went wide, his face turned a very deep crimson red, and to top it off, he had a nose bleed. He tried to pull his eyes away but he was frozen stiff. 

When Sakura returned, she saw Li had passed out. "I knew it was a bad idea to send him that tape. Good thing she didn't. What would his family say? Oh well." She set down the tray on her desk and somehow managed to lift him into her bed. After that was done, she got a wet towel and set it on his forehead. She sat at the foot of the bed and rewound the tape to see what he saw that made him pass out like that. When she played the part over, she was red as well. "I thought Tomoyo said she cut that part out. Maybe she forgot." But actually no. She didn't forget. She just said that so she could get Sakura's approval to send it to him. 

She stopped the tape and turned off the T.V. leaving the tape in the VCR. "Poor Syaoran. If I knew that was on the tape, I would of never of showed him. I'll tell him Tomoyo forgot to cut that part off. He should understand." With a small smile, she walked over to Li and took the towel off his head. She put it in a bowl of cold water and rung out the access water and placed it back on his head. The sudden coldness on his forehead woke him. "What happened?!" He said as he jumped up in bed to be in a sitting possition. He looked at Sakura. She turned her head away with an embarrised look written all over her face. 

"Well," She began, "Tomoyo was gonna cut that part out but I guess she forgot to." His face showed a slight bit of anger. He started mumbling. "Ugh, that Tomoyo! When I get my hands on her, im gonna--"

"Syaoran, did you say something?" "Uh, no. Nothing at all. Your just hearing things! Thats all! Hehe..."

She just looked at him. "Okay. Well, what do ya want to do now?" He looked at her. "I don't know."

An idea hit her. "I know!" She got up and ran to her desk and pulled out her key. She did the little chant and her staff appeared. "Watch this." She held out her hand, closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly a card appeared in her hand. "How did you do that?" Li asked in amazment. "Practice." She said. "Now, I think I can still do this." She concentrated hard and threw out the card. "Fly!" And wings appeared on her Star wand instead of her back. "Yeah! I can still do it! Hop on! Were goin on a ride!" "But, wont your power drain?" She shook her head. "The stars are out tonight so the stars will give me the power. Remember?" "Oh yeah. I forgot." He said as he hopped on.

To be continued....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So how was the chapter? 

(Stupid announcers voice)

Is Li right about the new enemy? Or is he just letting his imagination get to him? Stay tuned for the next chapter: Midnight Flight

(End of Announcers voice)

If I get up to 20 reviews, I'll continue. But if I don't get that many, you guys can just forget it! Thanks to all of the peeps who reveiwed the other chapters, that really helped me. If I don't have cliffhangers, then most people won't finish reading the story! Im changing the rating to PG-13 cause it has some situations where smaller kids shouldn't read. Other than that, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter and keep on REVEIWING!!! Ja ne!


	4. Midnight Flight

****

To Catch Up with You

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 3 Midnight Flight

"Okay, ready?" Li nodded and said, "Yeah! Lets Fly!" With that said they took off on her staff into the night sky.

"So where would you like to visit first?" Li thought for a moment. "Anything new around here?" "Yep! Hang on!" They sped through the sky at an incredible speed and after flying about 7 min. they came to a park. They slowly decended to the ground and hopped off her staff. "Okay, we're here. This was built about a year ago. It covers about 20 to 25 acres. Its really nice. Don't you think Syaoran?" Li gasped. "I've never seen anything like it. Theres so many flowers and trees here. Its like a jungle." Sakura just smiled her 100 watt smile. "Well, ya wanna go look around?" Li nodded and they headed off into the park. "Theres 3 parts to the park. The first part is the jungle, which we're in right now. The 2nd is the forest, and the 3rd is a little park. They even have animals. And if we're lucky, we'll get to see some." Li was listening to Sakura but wasn't really paying attention to the scenery, he was looking at Sakura instead. He liked the way the moonlight made her face shine. It made her glow like some sort of Goddess. Now if she had the Fly's wings on, she would look like an angel from above. "Careful, we got shorts on and the sticks will scratch, so watch where ya goin." Sakura told him cause he wasn't watching where he was going.

After about 20 min. of walking they came to the Forest. "Im tired, my feet hurt." Sakura whinned. "What? Your tired already!? We've only been walking about for about 30 min." "I'm not wearing any shoes so these twigs and other things on the ground hurt!" She flopped on the ground and started to rub the bottom of her feet. "And I took a shower too! Im gonna be all dirty again. Great." Li took a seat next to her. After about 2 min. Sakura decided to get up and continue when suddenly a pure white deer zoom by. 

"Did you see that Syaoran!?" Sakura said pointing to the fading deer. "Uh, Sakura, I think we should get outta here." Li said, tugging at her shirt. "Why?" "Behind us Sakura. I suggest we, RUN!!!" Suddenly Sakura and Li were running through the forest trying to escape the danger behind them. "I wonder whats making them freak like that?" Li said as he was running. Sakura was tired so she stopped dead in her tracks. "Common Sakura! Don't stop!" "Im too tired." Then she pulled out a card. "Jump!" She grabbed Li and jumped high into the tree tops. There they sat and watched the stampeed of animals go by. 

"Good thinking Sakura." "It was nothing." Suddenly a larger creature appeared, but this one seemed to be chasing the animals instead of running with them. "Uh, Sakura, I think we need to get to higher grounds, or at least higher!" He said pointing at the creatures. "Fly!" And before two seconds were up, they were up in the air. Below them, a large flame shot from the beast, catching everything on fire, turning the forest into a sea of flames. "What just happened!?" Sakura asked, looking at Li for the answer. "Like how do I suppose to know?" Not sure himself what just happened. They watched the flames helplessly as the forest burned. An idea hit Li. "Do you think Watery could put out the flames?" He asked. "I think so, Watery was one of the four elements so its pretty strong. I think so." She closed her eyes and Watery appeared in her hand. "I need to use the wand so we need to land somewhere safe." They looked in every direction til they found a clearing. They landed and Fly was returned to its original form. Sakura then released Watery. "Watery!" Watery flew over the flames and extinguished them. The only thing left was burnt trees, ashes, and smoke. "At least the whole park wasn't burnt down. I wonder what that creature was? It was evil though. I could feel a black aura around it." Li said. Sakura just nodded. "I felt it too. But now, its gone." "Lets head back. Im a little tired." Sakura agreed and released Fly again and headed back home. After they got back, Sakura gave Li a peck on the cheek and both headed to their rooms and quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning came quickly and both awoke with renewed energy. Both went down to breakfast. "So Sakura, any dreams?" "Nope." Li looked at her. "None? You mean you didn't have any dreams about me?"

He asked in a playful voice. She shook her head. "Sorry, none. What about you?" "Yeah, one." He smiled at her evilly. "Oh, and what was it about?" "You, me, together, in a bed." She turned bright red. "Sy-Syaoran!" "Just kiddin. Not a single dream last night." The blush left her and a sigh came to her lips. "So, when are ya gonna call your mom?" "I don't know. When I feel like it." He shrugged. "Okay, how about some breaksfast?" She asked. "Sounds good to me." "Good, cause we're having pancakes." She went to the pantry and pulled out a box of pancake mix. After about 20 min. a stack of pancakes was made. They ate together with little converstion between them. "I still have alot of things you today! So let hurry and finish breakfast and get goin!" They finished breakfast in record time and quickly cleaned the dishes. 

"So, where to?" He asked. Sakura thought a moment. "I know! They had a water park built about a year ago. So we can go there! It'll be fun!" She said as she jumped up and down. "But Sakura, I don't have a swimsuit." He said as he tried to get out of goin. "Don't worry!" Sakura ran up stairs to make a phone call leaving a speechless Li behind. Sakura finally came down and sat on the couch next to Li. After 10 min. of just sitting there, a black car pulled in front of the driveway. The doorbell rang and Sakura got up to answer the door. "Tomoyo! Thank you sooo much for coming at such short notice!" "Thats okay Sakura. Here, its in the bag. Well gotta go! Moms waiting for me at home. See ya later Sakura!" She said as she waved good-bye. Sakura waved back and returned to the living room where she left Li. "Here." She said as she handed him a bag. "Tomoyo was designing swim wear over the summer. Lucky she still had a pair left." "Huh?" Li looked in the bag. Sakura smiled at him. Li sighed and decided there was no point in arguing. So he silently headed upstairs. Sakura went to her room to get ready also. After they had everything set, they headed for the Water park. "It shouldn't be crowded today cause its tuesday." She said. They walked the rest of the way in silence. After 20 min. they finally arrived. They both paid and entered. The park had a Beach theme, so there was sand everywhere. They sat their stuff down and placed an umbrella in the sand and towels in the shade of the umbrella. Li was about to head for the water but was stopped by Sakura. "Freeze Mr." She said as she pointed to the towel next to her. He groaned and sat back down. "Don't move." She commanded. She grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and squeezed the lotion into her hand. She then slapped it onto his back, getting a yelp from him. "Hey! Thats cold!" She giggled. "Better safe than sorry." She said as she rubbed her hands on his back. "Mmmmm." Was all he could say as his eyelids started to droop. He almost fell asleep but she finished before he could and handed the bottle to him. His eyes shot open. "Huh?" "I can't do my back, so you have to do it for me." She said as she turned around. His face took a light blush and he knodded. He did the same as Sakura. "Mmmmm, that feels good." She said as she closed her eyes. When he finished, they headed for the water. The pool was pretty empty. They swam for about 30-45 min before returning to their towels for Lunch. 

"So Sakura," Li hesitated, "Since, since you don't have a, a boyfriend, does th-that mean im your boyfriend?" He was affraid of her saying 'No'. She looked up, into his eyes. "Of course." She smiled."Now eat." She said as she handed him a sandwich and a drink. He sighed. 

After lunch, They sat and waited for the 30 min to end, so they wouldn't get cramps. Li didn't really care but Sakura did and made him sit til time was up. After the 30 min, they headed for the water slides. When it was their turn, they had to share an intertube. Li was actually glad cause he got to sit with Sakura. Sakura was happy also. As the slide twisted and turned, same did the intertube. Both were trying their best to not fall on the other person but found that it was impossible. When they hit the bottom, a large wave of water hit them both in the face. Both were laughing but stopped suddenly when a signal went off in both of their heads. It was that same feeling as before. The beast was somewhere close by.

To be continued....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So how was the chapter? If I can reach at least up to 35 to 40 reveiws, then the next chapter will come! So please R+R!!! 

(Stupid announcers voice again)

What is this mysterious beast of darkness? What will Li and Sakura do? Find out on the next chapter: Revealed Beast

(End of stupid announcment)

I plan on making alot of chapter to this story. I just love writting these storys cause it keeps me busy. After this series, I plan on making a sequel, but ill worry about that later. Look out for the next chapter, and remember, the faster the review come in, the faster the chapters come out. Til then, Ja ne!


	5. Revealed Beast

****

To Catch Up with You

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 4 Revealed Beast

That was it! It was that same aura from before! Their senses were flooded. They quickly scrambled out of the water and grabbed their towels, running out leaving their belongings behind. The only things on their minds was, '_I have to hurry! Before someone gets hurt!' _As they neared the beast the felt another aura. But this one was different. It wasn't black, it was a dark blue, but held a good sense to it. It felt so familiar, but they couldn't put a finger on it. It felt as if the blue aura was fighting the black one. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. It took them a good 5 min. to reach the two other auras. They entered a park. The park was still under construction. As they neared, 2 figures were forming. One was large and was radiating black while the other figure was smaller and radiated a blue. When they reached the sight, It finally hit them. It was Eriol. He was fighting a large Hydra about 30 feet tall. It had 5 heads, large black wings, a black, shinny, body, and red eyes. "So thats what scared the shit outta the animals." Li said. Sakura elbowed him in the ribs. "Watch your mouth." "Sorry." Eriol was in a fighting position with his staff in front of him. He felt a wave of power wash over his senses. He was right. He knew they would come. He backed up slowly til he was about a yard away from them. "So, what took you so long my decendant and Card Mistress?" Sakura was about to answer but was cut off by Li. "WE WERE RUNNING HERE! THATS WHAT!" Li yelled. "No need to yell. Im standing right here." Eriol said in a calm voice. Even after the Clow Cards were converted into Sakura cards Li still hasn't forgave him for causing trouble but mostly cause he hurt Sakura. 

Sakura spoke up, "Sorry Eriol, we were busy." An evil grin came across his face. One of his famous smirks too, It was the 'Im-so-evil-aren't-I?' Li hated that smile! He just wanted to rip off Eriol's face right there and then. Eriol backed up some more til he was shoulder to shoulder with Li. "Doing what?" Eriol said gesturing to their towels. "Don't even start!" Li was fuming now. "We got bigger problems at hand." Li said pointing towards the Hydra. Sakura took the chance to ask a question.

"What is that thing? And why is it here?"

"First of all, its a Hydra. Second, it was sent on a mission."

Li butted in, "But who sent it?" Eriol shrugged. "Im not sure." "So thats why you came back." Li said in disgust. Eriol just acted as if he was sad but inside he was playing. "Im hurt Li." He said with a bit of playfulness in his voice. "I also came cause of another reason." "Oh, and whats that?" As soon as Eriol was about to answer, the hydra was really pissed cause they were in a conversation and ignoring him! He swung his tail hard at the three of them. "HEADS UP!" Eriol yelled. Sakura and Li looked just in time and jumped out of harms way. Eriol jumped to the right, and Sakura and Li jumped to the left. 

The beast was causing alot of damage around it. It was destroying slabs of cement, destroying trees, and knocking over street lamps. It looked as if a Typhoon just came trough. The beast threw its 5 heads into the air and roared. 5 different sounds came from the Hydra. Sakura was lost in thought and was frozen stiff with fear. Li saw this and started to shake her. 

"C'mon Sakura! This is no time to daydream! Get the sealing wand out!" She snapped back into reality. "Huh? What?" Li sighed and shook his head. "Hurry and get the sealing wand out!" She nodded and concentrated. Her staff appeared before her and a bright light illuminated the area. She grasped the wand in her right hand and held out her left. Her forefinger and middle finger together, pointing up. She concentrated and a card appeared in her hand. She tossed it out. "Windy! Release!" The windy appeared and headed straight to the Hydra, ready to attack. 

The first head on the Hydra quickly turned and saw windy racing towards it. At the same time Windy attacked, it countered attack. It blew a strong gust of wind at windy. Knocking it back, past Sakura, and into a tree, ripping the tree in two pieces. The card reverted back to its card form and appeared in Sakura's hand. She summoned another card. Watery appeared in her hand. "Watery! Release!" Watery was an offense card so it wasted no time and quickly headed for one of the heads. Another head turned and before Watery had a chance to attack it was sent flying towards Sakura. Sakura quickly resealed it before it hit her. "Darn! Their not working!" Li said as he cursed under his breath. He grabbed his pendant and transformed it into a Sword. "C'mon Eriol! Lets help her!" Eriol knodded and took a fighting position. 

Sakura took out another card. Firey. *I was afraid of using this card, Firey's just too unpredictable.* She tossed it out. "Firey! Release!" Firey came out and spread its wings as far as it could. It knew what to do. It set off at a quick pace and attacked. The beast didn't see it coming and was hit. The beast barely flinched. It lifted its large foot off the ground and smacked Firey. Firey flew straight for the ground It landed with a loud 'BOOM!' It struggled to get up but failed and was returned to a card. 

Sakura started to get dizzy. She was using all of her power, and there was no stars during the day to empower her. She steadied herself with her wand. And pulled out the freeze card. "Freeze! Release!" The freeze shoots out of its card and makes a direct hit. The beast Roars with pain. It slowly regains it stance and counter attacks with a fireball. Freeze gets hit and quickly returns to its card state. 

An Idea hit Eriol. "The beast is weak against water attacks. That gives me an idea." Eriol looks at Li. Li nods and says, "Way ahead of ya." At the same time, they attacked. Eriol sent a rather large spout of water at the creature as Li sent a Large bolt of lightning. They make a direct hit and the beast is now howling in pain. It was flapping its wings viciously, stomping its feet hard against the ground and leaving holes, and was swishing its tail every direction. "NOW SAKURA!" Sakura knodded and called on wood. "Wood! Release!" Wood shot out of the ground, wrapping the beast in a tangle of vines. Sakura then calls on the last card. "Earthy! Release!" Earthy dove straight into the ground. The beast was in too much pain to notice. Cracks appeared around the beast. The beast threw its heads high into the air and roared with might, shooting its power into the air. Fire, Wind, Water, Ice, and Thunder erupted from the beast as the earth opened up and swallowed the beast, sending it back to hell. 

A small smile appeared on her lips, "Finally. Its over." She said as everything slowly grew black.

To be continued....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mwahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! Don't ya just hate me? I know, you do. So how was the chapter? Yeah, I know, not a whole lot of S+S but hey! Starting from the next chapter, theres also gonna be T+E!

How about that? Oh yeah, hold on. 

(Drags stupid anouncer to mic)

Is Sakura okay? And is it really over? Find out on the next chapter: Ch.5 Dreams and Truths

(End of anouncement) 

Im not going to just finish the story like that! I like how its going so far so im gonna make it pretty long. But please, PLEASE! Keep on R+R! Without the Reviews, I just can't continue! It usually only takes me a day to write the chapter, and since I get soooo bored, I spend most of my time on the computer, thats why. So I could get up the chapter in a day. But if I don't get reviews, NO CHAPTER! This time theres no limit to how many reviews I have to get to post the next chapter. I check everyday so if I think thats enough, I'll continue. Right now im listening to Linkin Park. I HAVE to have music playing while I type or usually I just can't type. And you guys piss me off! Some of you read the story but don't review! I asked for 2 more reviews for the next chapter, and did I get them? Noooo! I didn't! This time, REVIEW! Even if ya reviewed before, do it again! Well, expect to see the next chapter soon, til then, Ja ne! 


	6. Dreams and Truths

****

To Catch Up with You

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 5 Dreams and Truths

Everything suddenly grew black. Sakura was rapidly falling towards the ground. She was to weak to catch herself. Li noticed this. Within a millisecond, he was by her side. She was still conscious though. Barely. "Sy-Syaoran, we did it." He shook his head. "Yeah, rest now." "But I can w-walk." She tried to stand but fell right back into his arms, this time she was unconscious. Li sighed. "Stubborn as always." Eriol walked up to them. "So decendant, why are you two in towels?" He gave Li one of his creepy smiles. Li snorted. "For your information, we went swimming. Thats all. Nothing more, nothing less." Li gave him one of his killing glares. One of his worse ones too. Eriol didn't even seem fazed. He just kept on smiling. 

Suddenly, there was a ruffle in the bushed. Eriol just stood there and smiled while Li looked ready for battle, except with Sakura in his arms. "You can come out now." Eriol said. Li was in a state of confusion.

"Huh?" Suddenly, Tomoyo popped out of the bushes. "How did you know?" She was puzzled too. "Eriol smiled. "Easy. I heard your camera zoom. Plus, the light reflects off the lense ya know." Tomoyo crossed her arms, tapped her right foot, and looked up to the sky with a frown. "I knew it! I knew I should of got the other camera! Even if it was $200 dollars more." Li and Eriol just sweat dropped. Li spoke up. "Why?" She smiled at the boys. "It was better quality! Less noise!" She just then noticed the passed out Sakura in Li's arms. She rushed over to her. "Sakura! Is she Okay? Does she need a doctor? Will she be fine?" Eriol nodded. "She'll be fine. She just fainted from lack of power. She just needs to rest." Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned to Eriol. "So? When did you arrive?" "Yesterday night." "Oh. And the reason for your return?" Eriol smiled. "Why? Do you not want me to be here?" "No! Thats not it at all! Hehe." Li mumbled, "I don't." Eriol looked at him. "Did you say something?" Li looked away. "No." Eriol continued, "The reason I returned was to help you fight against the new enemy. You'll need the help." Li snorted. "Whatever." Then turned and walked in the direction of Sakura's house.

As they walked, Sakura was snuggling up to Li's chest. He smiled at this. Tomoyo and Eriol was not far behind them, talking. "See!" Tomoyo was pointing towards her camera's screen. "So thats why they're in towels. And you got them on tape. You are very sly. Tellin Sakura your mom needed your help, but behind their backs you were taping them all along. But tell me Tomoyo, how did you tape Sakura taking the bag from you?" "Easy, like you said. I had a mini-camera in my collar button!" She pointed towards the button on her collar. "Your not the only evil one around here." Eriol looked shock. "But im not evil!" "Sure, whatever. Oh! At the pool, I got a VERY Kawaii shot of them together!" She said as she pressed the fastforward button. She stopped at the part where Sakura and Li was putting sunscreen on each other. Eriol pushed up his glasses with his forefinger to get a better look. "Ah! I see my desendant is in love. And with a certain Cherry Blossom." Tomoyo gave him a quizical look. "I thought you knew already."

"I had my ideas. But I wasn't 100% sure. Only about 75% percent sure. But now I know." He gave her one of his I-have-an-evil-plan-up-my-sleeve smiles. She returned a smile quite simmilar to his. 

*Wow, look at her. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. Im the luckiest guy in the whole world, to have an angel like her as my girlfriend.* Li thought. He had a little blush on his cheeks. It was the causing of Sakura's skin rubbing against his arms. 

After about 8 minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Sakura's house. As they entered, a yellow thing popped out of no where. And right into Li's face too. He stumbled back a few feet. 

It was only Kero.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING STUFFED ANIMAL! YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP SAKURA!" Li yelled at Kero. A large blood vain popped out of Kero's head. "YOU WATCH IT KID! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME FIRST!" Kero looked at Sakura in his arms. His face grew red in anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! IF YOU HARMED HER, I'LL, I'LL, I'LL KILL YOU! WITH MY OWN HANDS!" Li stared at the little creature in front of his face and started to snicker. "Like how? You don't even have hands!" Tomoyo walked in and smacked the two with her hand in the head. "Quiet! Sakura's sleeping!" She said in a whisper. Kero was rubbing his head with his small paw. "Li didn't do anything to her. She just fainted. So shut-up!" She said to Kero. Kero was still rubbing his head. "Ouch. That hurt." "Well, serves ya right. And when did you get back?" Kero looked at her with serious eyes. "I found out, theres another enemy after Sakura." Tomoyo sighed. "Thats old news Kero." Kero got frustraited. "THEN YA SHOULD OF TOLD ME! AND WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT!?" A blood vain popped out of her head. "Stop yelling!" She whispered. Sakura opened her eyes. "Look what ya did Kero! You woke her up!" Tomoyo said in her normal tone. Sakura blushed a deep red. She saw that she was in Li's arms. Li smiled down at her. She smiled back, still blushing. "I think I can walk now." She said as she tried to get out of Li's embrace. But instead, Li tighted his grip on her, a little, just to keep her in his arms. "Its okay." He said. She tried again but failed. "I weigh too much. Please I can walk on my own." He shook his head. "No. Your still weak." She gave up and just layed there. He walked up the stairs, up to her room. When he got there, he gently placed her on her bed and pulled up the covers. "Sleep." He said. It sounded more like a command though. She closed her eyes and imediatly fell asleep. He smiled and headed down stairs to where the others were. 

"Everyone, quiet. Sakura's sleeping." Everyone nodded. Another one of Eriol's evil grins appeared on his face. "So my decendant, how was swimming? Did you like the rub down from Sakura?" Li's face grew red from anger and embarrisment. Li turned his head so Eriol was looking at the side of his head. "Shut-up!" Eriol smiled again. "I think you should go change, your still in your swim trunks." Li looked down to see he was right. He turned and headed upstairs towards 'his' bedroom, muttering and cursing under his breath. After about 2 min. Li came down fully dressed. Eriol started again with one of his smiles. Li was getting pissed. If Eriol kept this up, Li was going to blow, then probably beat him to a blood pulp. But Li was trying to keep his temper down. He really was. Eriol brought the swimming subject up again. "You never answered my question." "Huh?" "The rub down. Remember?" Li snorted. "Non of your buisness!" "You should of seen yourself. You were as red as a beet. You got even reder when you had to do Sakura." (Not that way! You sickos!) Li started to grit his teeth and clench his fist. "And how do you know!?" "I have my ways." He tried to cover for Tomoyo. Luckily, Kero was passed out at the time. He was tired after the VERY long flight back from Hong Kong. If Kero heard the conversation, he would of blown his top. And probably try to kill 'the kid'. Li hated that name. 'The Kid'. There was alot of things he hated. Like Eriol's smile, Tomoyo's camera, Kero, Kero's name for him, Tori, and his title for him, and the one thing he hated most was to see Sakura get hurt. Every time Sakura got hurt, a part of him got hurt also. But there were also things he liked alot also. Like chocolate, his sword, magic, friends, family, and of course, Sakura. He smiled at the thought of Sakura. Thoughts were racing through his head, so many thoughts, he ended up drifting into the Twilight Zone. Eriol noticed this too. "You look awfully happy my decendant. Whats making you so happy? Or should I say who?" Li wasn't paying much attention at the time. Eriol waved his hand in front of his face. No response. Li's eyes glazed over, a goofy smile appeared, and a light tint of pink lit his cheeks. He was defenantly in the twilight zone. Eriol shook him. A little too hard. Li fell over. "Hey! Whats the big idea!" Li yelled at Eriol. Eriol stuck his hands up in front of him for defense. "Sorry!" Li got off the floor. Li looked outside then at the clock. It was 9:59. Sakura then walked down the stairs. This time, fully clothed. She smiled at them. Tomoyo ran to Sakura and embraced her in a hug. A friendly one. "Are you okay?" Sakura smiled. "Yeah, just tired. Its getting late, so I was wandering if you guys would like to stay the night here." Li didn't like the idea but decided to keep his mouth shut. Tomoyo said 'yes!' as soon as Sakura finished her sentence. Eriol just smiled. A friendly smile this time. Then he just nodded. Tomoyo ran to the phone. "Okay, just give me a second. I gotta call my mom." With that said, she dialed her phone number. _'Ring! Ring!'...._ _"Hi mom!.... Yeah, im fine.... Yeah, im at Sakura's house.... No, you don't have to send the bodyguards.... Yeah, im staying the night.... Thanks! See ya later, love ya! Bye!" _ "YES! I can stay!" Sakura smiled at her. "Okay, follow me."Li, Eriol, and Tomoyo followed her up the stairs. She stopped in front of a closet in the hallway. "Is it okay if you guys use sleeping bags? Theres like no more beds in the house. Except for the bed in dads bed room." Eriol didn't mind at all. Tomoyo just smiled. "Sure Sakura! We're fine with that!" Tomoyo answered for Eriol. "Great!" She then pulled out 2 sleeping bags from the closet. She headed for her room first. She laid out a black sleeping bag on the floor. Then she headed for Tori's room. She laid out another black sleeping bag there. "Eriol, you'll be sleeping here with Syaoran and Tomoyo will be sleeping in my room. Is that okay with you guys?" Both nodded. Li didn't though. *_Great. Just great! Im stuck with Clow Reed wanna be all night long! Humph! I rather have switched spots with Tomoyo! Wait...What am I saying!? Of course I would rather switch! Duh! Tomoyo's staying in Sakura's room! Maybe we can switch! But I doubt it. Oh, just forget it!*_

~1:23 A.M.~

Eriol laid there. He was sound asleep til there was a stiring above him. Eriol lazily opened his eyes. Li started to squirm all over the bed trying to find a comfortable spot. Eriol smiled. _*Restless aren't we Li?*_

Li finally stopped. Eriol slowly sat up and looked at Li. Li smiled and then squeeze his pillow hard. Then he started to mumble. Slowly the mumbling became louder til Eriol could make out what he was saying. An evil grin came to his face. He pulled out Tomoyo's camera. "Good thing she let me borrow this. I knew something was gonna happen." He whispered to himself. He pressed record and started to record Li. Li turned a little red. His smile got wider. "Sakura...." He started to drool. A little. "Sooo pretty....nice...." It went on and on and on for about 5 minutes til he said, "Tasty...." Eriol went dot eyed and lifted his head from the camera. "Tasty?" *_I wonder what he's dreaming about? I think i'll take a little peek.*_ Eriol stretched out his thoughts to Li and slowly an image appeared. Li was.... eating chocolate!? Not what Eriol was picturing. He was picturing him and Sakura doing something else. The camera was still on record and Eriol didn't notice. Then the scene changed. The chocolate was sitting on a table in a white room. The room was all white. There was no doors anywhere. Only a window at the end of the room. Outside was a lush green jungle. And in the room was: 1 chair, 1 table, 1 bed, and..."Wait a second!? Whats that?" Eriol zoomed up to the floor. And there on the floor was articles of clothing tossed everwhere. This was getting weird. Eriol quickly zoomed to the bed. There was some shuffling under the covers. "Huh? But, I thought the bed was empty?" Eriol wandered his mind to the bed. *_I bet I know who that is. Hehehe.*_ Eriol slowly opened the covers to find...Li with a chocolate bar!? A giant chocolate bar to be exact. He was eating like a hog. He had chocolate smeared all over his face. Eriol looked back to the clothes on the floor. *_Thats strange. He must be absessed with chocolate. Then who's clothes are those?*_ Li still had clothes on. But who's clothes are on the floor? Suddenly the room dimed and appeared again. A little different this time. The small chocolate bar on the table was gone and the clothes on the floor were gone too. He looked to the bed. There was same hump in the bed. _*Him and his chocolate.* _As soon as he had said that, the top of the covers opened up and revealed some hair. Then the covers opened up a little more, just to reveal more hair. But this time different colored hair. One auburn and the other chestnut. The cover opened up more. This time revealing 2 heads. Sakura's and Li's. But they appeared sleeping. Suddenly, the Silent card appeared in front of Eriol's face. Then all of the cards appeared, circling the 2 cardcaptors. As if they were protecting them. The Love card was in the middle of the circle. "Huh?" Suddenly, the Silent raised its finger in front of its face and started to glow. Eriol was then mentally shoved out of his dream. Eriol fell over with the camera in his hands. "Ouch. That hurt." He said as he rubbed his head with his free hand. He then turned off the camera. "Hehehe...just what I need to black mail him." Eriol then hid the camera and went back to bed.

To be continued....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hey ya'll! So how was the chapter? I tried to put a little humor in it. I would of posted this sooner but the power went out and then after the power came back on, the phone lines were dead. Oh, well. Hold on.

(Anouncers voice. Again.)

Did the dream mean anything? And how did the Silent shove Eriol out? Find out on the next chapter: Chapter 6 The Attack and Sleepover!

(End of Anouncment)

I hope this chapter was pretty long. But I know, it sure was longer than the last chapter though. The next one should be good! Hehehe...Oh! Gomen! Well, look out for the next chapter! Til then, Ja ne!


	7. The Attack and Sleepover

****

To Catch Up with You

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 6 The Attack and Sleepover

~The next morning~

It was about 8:00 A.M. when Eriol woke with the suns rays blazing into his eyes. He sleepily raised his arm from his limp body and set it on the table next to him. Drowzily searching the table by touch for his glasses. His hand fell upon the metal rim of his glasses. Slowly, he put them on, trying to adjust to the light. He glanced towards Li. Yup. He was still asleep. Li was laying on his right arm with his left dangling from the bed. Eriol noticed a small glint of drool on the corner of his mouth. *_Look at him. He looks like a little kid. Hehe. His arm is gonna be asleep when he wakes up. He's cutting the circulation off of his arm. Hehe...*_ Li then just snorted. Eriol stiffled a chuckle as he left the room. He was heading towards the kitchen.

~In Sakura's Room~ 

Tomoyo woke up with chill as she realized that had kicked off all of the covers during the night. She rose til she was sitting up in a 90 degree angle. She glanced around the room. She then realized that she was in Sakura's room. *_Oh yeah. I forgot I stayed the night. Im at Sakura's. I think ill leave Sakura to her dreams and go see if theres anything to eat down stairs.*_ With that last thought. She slowly stood up trying to regain her balance. Then she headed out her door. She walked down the hall passing the room where the boys slept. As she walked by, she heard a snort. She stopped and poked her head into the 'boys' room. She giggled at the sight of Li. He was now halfway hanging off of his bed. Top half on the floor. He then murmered. "Sakura....." *_Aw, how sweet. He must be dreaming of Sakura. They are soooo Kawaii together!*_ She thought as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

~In the Kitchen~

Tomoyo walked into the kitchen completly oblivious to the other soul sitting on a chair at the table. "Good morning Tomoyo." Said the boy. She jumped about a few inches off the ground, of being startled. She sighed a sigh of relief as she saw it was only Eriol. "Sorry, did I scare you?" She shook her head. "No. You just startled me. Thats all. So why are you here so early?" He gave her a quizical look. "Tomoyo, have you noticed the time? This is not early. It's 8:05 in the morning." "Oh. I didn't realize. So when did you wake up?" "Oh, just a few minutes ago. Is Sakura still asleep?" She nodded. "Li's still asleep also." Tomoyo just laughed. He looked at her in a quizical way. She smiled. "Sorry, but I already knew that. I heard him snort." She said giggling. He smiled. "I have something that you might find useful." He said pushing his glasses further up his nose bridge. She looked at him with a look of interest. "Oh. And what is it?" He pulled out a tape and handed it to her. She looked at the tape and slowly headed towards the living room TV. She slid the tape in and pressed 'Play'. A few seconds pass til an image of Li appears. Tomoyo giggled as she heard him mumbling things about Sakura. After about 5 minutes of non-stop babbling, she heard him say 'tasty...' She went dot eyed. "Tasty?" She said aloud. She then rewound the tape and had a huge smile plastered on her face. She walked up to Eriol. "This is GREAT! Now we can black mail him!" Eriol grinned evily. "Just what I was thinking." 

~About Lunch time~

Sakura was standing about 300 yards from the rest of the group. She waved one of her hands fantically in the air while yelling, "C'mon! Lets hurry! Im hungry!" To them. Suddenly, a hand came out of no where and rested on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact. It was a boy about her age with black hair and brown eyes. He smiled, a sickining smile at her. The guy was giving her the creeps. "If your so hungry babe, then why don't you have lunch with me?" Sakura didn't like this guy. Not one bit. "Uh...I uh..." She was cut off by Li. Li was behind the stranger. He placed a hand on they guys shoulder. "Are you hittin on my babe?" Li said giving the strange guy hard cold glares, while making Sakura blush at the 'babe' part. The guy started to get goosebumps on his arms. "No. I was just, uh, passing by! Thats all! Promise!" Li snorted at the excuse. "Liar. Now beat it before I beat you. And don't be tryin to hit on my girl again." Li said giving the guy killing glares. The guy scrambled out of sight, tripping over his own feet. Li snorted and slid his arm around Sakura's thin waist, pulling her closer to him. Sakura felt herself slightly redin at the contact. A giggle was heard behind them. Sakura and Li turned around and their gazes fell on Eriol and a giggling Tomoyo. "Boy, Li. You sure showed him!" Tomoyo said trying to stop giggling. He looked at her. "Of course I did! He was hittin on my 'babe'." Li said trying to impersonate the guy from earlier. Tomoyo's laughter stopped as she smelt the delicious smell of hotdogs nearby. Li looked down at Sakura and smiled. "Are you Ok?" He asked. She leaned her head in the crook of his neck and slightly nodded. "I am now." She said. He smiled. Then the group started walking toward the hotdog stand. Each one of em' ordered 2 hotdogs each and headed toward a picnic table in the King Penguin Park which was only about a block away. They sat down at the wooden table and Tomoyo placed the plastic bag filled with hotdogs on the table. The hotdogs were in little boxes made of a thick paper. Each of the teens grabbed 2 each and started eating. Li was the first to finish his 2 hotdogs then Eriol. The boys finished within a minute. A NEW RECORD! Eriol and Li were in a race, so thats why. Li won. But Eriol came REALLY close to beating him. Sakura and Tomoyo burst into a fit of laughter at the boys. "What?" Both asked in unison. Tomoyo then pulled out a mirror and handed it to them while laughing. Eriol took it and looked at his reflection. He then stuck his tongue out and licked the ketchup, mustard, and relish off of his face then handed the mirror to Li. Li did the same. 

After the 2 girls finished eating their hotdogs, they went for a nice walked in the park. The two couples arm in arm. As they walked, an awkward silence was brought. Tomoyo decided to break the silence. "I was thinking of a sleepover tonight, and your all invited. That is, if ya want to. So, how about it?" Sakura didn't hesitate. "Sure! How about it Syaoran? Please say you'll come." "Sure. Sounds fun. What about you Eriol? You wouldn't disappoint Tomoyo, Right?" "Of course i'll come! Anything for Tomoyo." Tomoyo chose that moment to blush at his comment. "Great! Be sure to bring your PJs, toothbrush, extra pair of clothes...." The group sweatdropped as she went on and on and on. "And don't worry about sleeping bags, I have extra rooms with beds, oh, and don't forget youselfs! Ohohoho!" The group sweatdropped again. That was Tomoyo for ya. Just then, a faint music could be heard in the distance. Li stopped and everyone fell quite. "Whats wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "I hear something." Sakura then cupped her ears to hear better. "Oh! Thats the carnival! Ya guys wanna go? It's suppose to be bigger than ever with new rides!" Tomoyo agreed. "Yes! Lets go!" "Sure, c'mon Li, lets go." Eriol said. Li just shrugged and followed. When they were half way there, Sakura felt something. "Do you feel that?" "Feel what?" Tomoyo asked. "I've been feeling it for a while now." Eriol said. Li stopped and stretched out his aura to see if he could feel it too. "I feel it to. It feels weak though." "Yeah. It does feel a little weak." Sakura said. Sakura then started to follow the aura. Then Li and Eriol started to follow the aura too. Soon they broke into a run with Tomoyo following trying to pull out her pockey camera. They stopped at a cliff where the power was the strongest. Just at the edge of the cliff looked like an injured animal. But it wasn't an animal. It looked like the dash card in its animal form but was letting off a dark blue glow and had a small horn right in the center of its forehead. It let out a small cry and tried to stand but fell over. "Look. The poor things hurt. We should help it." Sakura said as she started for the injured animal but Li stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "Wait. It could be a trap." Then the little creature tried again to stand up. Then it slowly limped its way to Sakura. Sakura stood there not knowing what to do. As the animal got closer Sakura bent down til she was on her knees, waiting for the animal to come closer. Li looked unsure weather to trust the creature. Eriol just smiled. The creature finally made it to Sakura and rubbed its head on her knee. She then reached out and lifted the creature into her arms and craddled it. "Look Syaoran. Its hurt. Poor thing." Li didn't answer. _*But it has a magical aura_. _Could it be a decoy?*_

~At the fair~

Sakura was still holding the little creature in her arms as it was sleeping peacfully even if the Fair was noisy. Li was starting to like the little creature. Sorta. "So Sakura, which ride would you like to ride?" Li asked. "You pick. I've been picking for the last hour. So its your turn." Li grinned an EVIL grin. "Sure, lets go on the Haunted house ride." *_My turn to have some fun. Hehehe.*_ Sakura stopped. "H-haunted house?" Eriol and Tomoyo went a seperate way so she had no support. "Well, you said I could pick. So...lets go!" He grabbed Sakura's free arm and dragged her off to the haunted house. 

Sakura was freakin out. She's never been on that ride before, cause it was too scary for her. When it was their turn, she was begging to not go on that ride. After the cart they were on went in the ticket man was laughing. 

~In side the Haunted House~

Sakura was clinging on Li's arm for dear life while he was enjoying the whole thing. He wasn't scared one bit while she was scared to death. He grinned as she clung on tighter. When the ride was over, Sakura was still clinging on to him. They went to a food stand and ordered a large funnel cake and sat down at a table. When they started to eat, the small creature woke up. It sniffed the air and hopped out of Sakura's arm and onto the table. "Look Syaoran! He's awake!" "I think it's hungry." Li said as he broke off a piece and gave it to the little creature. The little animal bit it and started to nibble on it while trying to hold it with its paws. "Awww. How Kawaii!" Sakura said as she closed her eyes in a smile. People were giving the couple and the little creature confused looks, like 'What the hell is that!?' or 'Is that a mechanical toy?' Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew and people started to fall to the ground like dead flies. Sakura, Li, and the little creature stood and took a fighting stance. Then a large Flame errupted in front of them. Sakura jumped back. "Whats that?" Sakura asked. 

To be continued....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Whew! I finally finished that chapter! I started a week ago and had to stop, and I finally finished today! Yay! I require at least 3-5 or more reviews for this chapter. I also started on 2 more fics. 'The Track' and 'The Horrors of Sex-Ed Class'. So now we have a cute little creature! And im REALLY pissed! I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter! Curse all of you people who didn't review! Wait a second...

(Anouncer)

So what kind of creature is that? Is it friend of foe? And why did that mysterious flame just appear? Find out on the next chapter! Chapter 7 The Magical Creature

(End)

The next chapter should be out as soon as I get 3 or more Reviews. So send in those Reviews! 

Til then, Ja ne! 

****


	8. The Magical Creature

****

To Catch Up with You 

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 7 The Magical Creature

The little creature bared its teeth at the flame as it came closer and closer. Li didn't answer Sakura's question. The flame suddenly grew twice its size as it came closer and closer. Suddenly the flame shot a large fireball at the 2 cardcaptors. Sakura put her arms up to shield herself but nothing happened. Li did the same. Sakura slowly pulled her arms down and cracked one eyelid open. There. In front. It was a barrier of some sort. The barrier was protecting them! It was glowing a light blue and it seemed to be emitting from the little animal. The magical creature stood its ground and bared its teeth at the flame. It growled as the flame pushed on the barrier. Sakura stood there in awe at the little creature. It showed no fear and only strength. "Sakura! The sealing wand!" Li yelled. She was snapped out of her little daydream and pulled out her key. She did the chant and the wand appeared. (Sorry, no clue what chant is.) The creature turned its head to see the wand appear. *_Yes! I finally found the Card Mistress.*_ But as soon as the thought came, the barrier broke. A large fireball hit the little creature sending it crashing to the ground. It slide about 5 yards on the cement. Sakura watched as it all happened and anger and sadness appeared in her eyes. Sakura turned to her apponent. A card appeared in her hand. "Watery! Release!" Watery shot out of its card and attacked. It hit the large flame. But Watery only fazed it. It tried over and over again, but nothing happened. Sakura pulled out another card. It was Windy. "Windy, Release!" Windy attacked with Watery. It seemed to be working but not enough. Li wanted to help but he forgot his sword and left it at Sakura's house. 

Meanwhile, the small creature behind slowly stood. It shook its head. When it finally got its bearings strait, it saw the battle going on. He looked to his right and saw Sakura battling. Then it looked to its left and saw Li dodging attacks that were sent from the large flame. It noticed two different aura's emitting from the cardcaptors. It smiled. It took a fighting stance and then started to glow. The sky turned black, storm clouds covered the sky, lightning crashed, and the winds were picking up. Then its eyes started glowing white. The black totally vanishing from its eyes. Then the glow imitted from its body started to get brighter and brighter. The large flame in front of Sakura and Li stopped the attack. Sakura and Li turned. Then they saw it. The small horn on its head grew til it reached two feet long, its tail grew about two yards long, razor sharp claws appeared on its feet, K-9s appeared from its mouth, then the body grew about the size of Kero's true form. Sakura and Li watched in awe. Then, the fur on its back started to shake. Wings of about a 15 wing span grew. The creature looked marvilous. Suddenly, behind the flame, Ice shards were shot. They hit the flame causing it to scream in agony. Everyone turned their attention to the large flame. The flame grew smaller and smaller. It then fell to the ground. Everyone looked to see who had attacked the enemy. It was Yue. He had finally returned. "Here." He said as he tossed Li's sword to him. Li caught it with ease. "It's not over yet." Yue said. Everyone turned their attention to the flame. The flame was now gone to only reveal a girl. 

She was on her knees with her hands on the ground holding her up. She glowed a red aura. Her head shot up. Then it turned to Yue. Then Li and Sakura and finally the magical creature. She stood up and an evil grin appeared. "It's not over yet." Then she faded into nothingness. 

Eriol and Tomoyo appeared. Both were panting for air. As soon as Eriol had his breath back he said, "What happened? Is everyone alright?" Sakura nodded. "Yes. Everythings okay. Now. Thanks to Yue." Eriol then looked at Yue. "So, you've finally returned." Then he turned towards the Creature. "Ah yes. I assume this is the magical creature we encountered earlier. Nice to see you again." Everyone looked at him quizically. The creature raised its wings high into the air and raised its head. Then there was a flash of bright light. The large creature returned to its original form. It then ran up to Sakura and jumped into her arms and nuzzled her neck. Then it spoke in a small but cute voice. "Card Mistress. I have finally found you!" Then it started to cry with large waterfalls going down its face. (You know, that funny looking cry when their happy or got bonked on the head.) "I've been looking for you 5 years! And I finally found you! I've been searching in japan for 5 lousy years and I finally found you! I'm so happy! My search is finally over! Waaaa!" Sakura was a little startled at first but then started to stroke its fur on its back. "It's okay." She said as she kept on stroking it. It's tears started to spill even more than before. "Thank yoooouuuuu! Waaaa!" Then it stopped crying all of a sudden. "Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ooda. I was created to protect you from the evil that has awoken. Master Clow saw this evil approaching in the future. So, I was created." "Kinda like Kero, right?" Sakura asked. "Kero? Oh, you mean Keroberos. Sorta. But I was created for one purpose and one purpose only. To protect you." Sakura went all dot eyed. "Protect me?" "Yes, protect you. The evil that has awoken is after the Clow cards and your power." Sakura sweardropped. "Um, the Clow cards don't exist any more. Hehe." "What!?" "You see, I converted them to Sakura cards." She was now rubbing the back of her head with a sweardrop going down her head. "Oh, I see. So if you converted them to Sakura cards, then your name must be Sakura! Am I right?" She knodded. 

Everyone crowded around Ooda. Tomoyo was filming the whole thing, Eriol was just listening, Yue flew back to Sakura's house, and Li was just staring at Ooda. Then its stomache growled. It gave her a goofy smile with its eyes closed and it was rubbing its stomach. "Um, I'm sorta hungry. Can we get a bite to eat? Im starving." Everyone did an anime fall except Sakura. "Just like Kero." Sakura mumbled. She sweardropped. If she fell over, she would probably drop Ooda. "Sure, but where can we get somthing to ear if everyone around up is passed out?" She asked. Ooda smiled and emitted a white light. Then everyone started to groan and wake up. "Okay, lets go." Ooda layed back down in her arms while she went up to the food stand. "May I take your order?" The man asked. "Yeah, just give me a minute." "Okay miss." He then turned around and started to set fresh hotdogs on the cooker. She whispered, "What would you like?" Ooda looked at the menu. "Um, Cotton Candy!" Sakura sweatdropped. "You're hungry and you want Cotton Candy?! Kay, whatever." The man then turned around. "Are you ready to order?" She smiled at him. "Yes, I'll take a bag of cotton candy." "Okay, thats $1.00." He then handed Sakura the bag of Cotton Candy and turned to the next customer. 

They sat at a table and waited for Ooda to finish his candy. Eriol spoke up, "So Ooda. How are you?" Ooda looked up then his eyes widened. "M-Master Clow? Is that you!?" Eriol smiled. "No. Im his reincarnation. My name is Eriol." Ooda smiled. "Clow. Yes, im fine. How are you these days?" "I'm fine. You may call me Eriol though." "Okay, Clow, I mean Eriol. Hehe." Realization hit Sakura. She forgot to introduce everyone. "Oh, Ooda, I forgot to introduce everyone. This is Syaoran and Tomoyo." Ooda looked at Li. "I sense a magical aura from him. But not from the girl." Ooda said as he looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled. "I film all of Sakura-chan's captures! And I also make her outfits!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. Ooda sweatdropped. Eriol spoke, "Syaoran is my decendant. That is why you can feel a magical aura from him." Eriol smiled, Li glared, Tomoyo was daydreaming, Sakura was sweardropping, and Ooda was just staring. "Only Sakura is allowed to call me Syaoran. You can call me Li." Li said to Eriol. Eriol just smiled even more. Ooda sweatdropped. Sakura put a finger to her chin. "I wonder what your mother and sisters are doing now." 

~In Hong Kong~

"Oh little brother! Please come out of hiding now! We promise you we wont pick on you!" She crossed her fingers. Her mother rushed pass her. "Oh where could he have gone to!? I've looked everywhere! Im calling the police!" "Mother! Please don't! I know he's hiding around here somewhere!" All of her daughters were trying to restrain her but was having no luck at all. One of them whispered, "Do you think he went to go see his little Cherry Blossom?" The other said, "He's gonna be in deep trouble when mother finds him." The others knodded in agreement. 

~Back in Japan~

"There probably going crazy. I can picture it now. Your mother storming trough the house. Then she finally gives up and decides to call the police then your sisters try to restrain her but are having no luck at all. Your sisters begging for her not to call the police. Then probably whispering behind her back, things like, 'he's gonna be in big trouble when mother finds him.' " Sakura said with her finger still to her chin. Li looked at her. "Your just imagining things. They would never do that." "Your probably right." Then they got up from the table and made their way to the Teacups. (That fair ride.)

To be continue....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

What'd ya think of that chapter? Okay, listen up people, I know you don't want to Review but it is necessary that you do. Cause if you don't, no more story for you! Im greedy when it comes to reviews. One minute please.

(Anouncer)

How did Yue know where Sakura was? And what did the lady mean, "It's not over yet."? Find out on the next chapter: Chapter 8 Fair Fun!

(End)

I must thank ~*~Starlight Princess~*~ for all of the reviews I recieved from her. If you keep on reviewing for everychapter like she did, I'll mention you in my Author Notes. Well, til my next chapter, Ja ne!

****


	9. Fair Fun!

****

To Catch Up with You

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 8 Fair Fun!

The Teacups twirled around and around and around. When the ride was over, everyone had gone all swirly eyed. Ooda looked like one of those stuffed doll prizes so no one thought anything of him. So he was safe as long as he didn't talk. Everyone sat down at a table til they felt ready to go on to the next ride. If they didn't wait, they would of bust. And I mean BUST! After they were settled, they headed for a ride that Li had chose. As long as it wasn't a Haunted House. Again. He agreed. He also had another trick up his sleeve. 

"Um...S-Syaoran?" "Yeah?" "Are y-you sure you want t-to go on the r-rollercoaster?" Sakura was having a VERY hard time trying to talk. Li grinned. Again. "Yeah! I really need to catch some air! Your not...scared, are you?" He knew what he was doing. If he just got Sakura to think he was challenging her, then...SCORE! He'd have her in the bag! "SCARED!?" She shrieked. "ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME!?" Li gave her a smug look. "No. Im just wondering if your going to chicken out. Thats all." _*C'mon! Just a little more....*_ "IM NO CHICKEN! HOW MUCH YA WANNA BET!?" _*Score!*_ "How about...oh...let say...loser has to make the other supper for a week. Deal?" She put her nose in the air. "Deal!" And they shook on it. Ooda sweatdropped at the scene. He didn't want to get involved. Eriol and Tomoyo were about 5 people in front of Sakura and Li so they didn't notice the little bet going on. 

After about 10 more minutes later, our kawaii couple finally made it to the ticket man. "Ticket please. Thank you." Sakura and Li were the last to board so they got the very back seat. In about 30 seconds after they boarded, it took off like a bullet. It shot out and then started to climb about 100 feet of track. Sakura's eyes grew wide with horror as she just relized that she should of never made that bet. Li glanced over at her and grinned. Ooda looked down from Sakura shoulder. They were now about 80 feet in the air and still climbing. Ooda jumped down to the floor of the cart and clung himself to Sakura's leg and closing his eyes. They were now 90 feet in the air and still climbing. Li knew Sakura was about cling onto him. Again. As soon as they reached the dropping point, Sakura clung onto Li with all her might. Then, "Bump...Bump...VROOM!" And down the tracks they went. Li raised his arms in the air just to frighten Sakura even more. "SYAORAN!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Li was enjoying this VERY much. He just grinned ear to ear. "WOOHOO!" Li yelled. Making Sakura even more scared. The roller coaster then made a 180 turn to the right. Making Sakura even more scared. "AAHHHHH!" Then as the coaster became slower and slower, Sakura slowly took her hands off of him. "It's FINALLY over." Sakura sighed with relief. But she didn't know how wrong she was. It was then climbing another 100 foot track. When Sakura noticed this she latched onto Li again. But this time, she was basically sitting on him. When they reached to peak of the track...Down it went again. "VROOM!" This time when it went about 25 feet down it made a sharp turn to the left then went about another 25 feet before turning down and down into a spiral. Ooda was on the brink of vomiting all over everything. He dug his claws into her sock. She didn't even fell it though. She was too scared. Then they finally came to a stop. Sakura was terrified. She was still clinging onto Li and Ooda clinging onto her. She was shaking and Ooda's eye was twitching. Eriol and Tomoyo went their diffent way while Sakura and Li went and sat down. 

Sakura was still latched onto him. People were staring at them. It took Sakura about 5 minute to finally realize the ride was over but she was still shaking. Ooda was still twitching. "Mou! Syaoran! That was mean! You did that on purpose! Didn't you?!" "What if I said yes?" She slapped him in the arm. Playfully though. "You just did that cause you wanted me to hang all over you! See if I ever speak to you again!" She crossed her arms, turned the other way and 'humphed'. "Fine. You win. I have ta make you dinner for a week now. Don't I?" She turned to face him. She had a smile of full happiness. "YUP! I won! I won!" Li knew that if he said she won, she would be all happy go lucky agian. Ooda finally stopped twitching and released his grip on Sakura's leg. Sakura winced. "Ow!" Li looked at her. "Whats wrong?" "My leg hurts." She said as she lifted her leg up to examine it. However, she forgot she was wearing a skirt so Li got a birds eye view of her *Ahem* you know.... He grabbed her leg and forced it down. "Whats wrong Syaoran?" He turned red. "Sakura, your wearing a *ahem* skirt." Sakura then realized what she did. She turned a bright red. Her face was now a glowing a red hue. "Oh...uh...sorry..." She lifted her leg again but this time was more carful. She layed her leg on the bench with in laying on its side so that way it didn't reveal anything. Li sighed a breath of relief. It would be REALLY bad if his hormones just kicked in just then. He shuddered at the thought, but shook it off as quickly as it came. He pulled down her sock a little to reveal little punctured marks and small red spots on her sock. Just then Ooda just jumped on top of the table. "Sorry Mistress. I got sorta scared back there." Ooda looked down in shame. He was suppose to protect her instead of hurt her. She smiled and patted his head. "It's okay Ooda. Im fine. It was just a reaction when you got scared. Thats all." Ooda looked up then began to wag its tail. "You'll be okay Sakura. Just little marks. They should heal by the end of the day because you have magic surging through you. Unlike most people." He smile at her. She smiled back then picked Ooda up in her arms. "Okay. Lets go...and win me some prizes!" She said as she jumped up and down. Li and Ooda sweatdropped. Li sighed and agreed. He was happy that Sakura was sooo happy. It made him feel warm to see her smile. Sakura grabbed his arm and off they went to the game section of the fair.

Sakura was now holding a large pink and white bunny in her arms along with Ooda. Li was carrying a larger doll. It was a white Siberian Tiger. It was now starting to get dark. But they kept on going to more and more games. And kept on winning more and more prizes.

~The other side of the Fair~

"Look at the stars Eriol. Aren't they beautiful?" Asked Tomoyo. "How can you see the stars? Its not dark enough to see any." "I know, but I saw a shooting star. See!? Over there!" She said pointing to a 'shooting star.' Eriol pushed his glasses up further onto his nose bridge and squinted. "Tomoyo dear, thats not a shooting star. Thats a plane." She went all dot eyed. "Oh. Hehe....I knew that." He smiled at her kawaiiness. "Your cute when you make those faces." He said while smiling a 'true' smile. "Oh yeah? Your cuter when you smile your 'true' smile. You should smile like that more often." She said as she put a finger on the end of his nose. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed a little. He did the same. Both had forgotten Sakura, Syaoran, and Ooda. Both with no worries in the world. Only radiating love from eachother. They looked into eachothers eyes and seemed like they were under a spell of love. Now, all we need are flying pigs. Oh! There goes one. Now its perfect. They leaned closer and closer til their lips were only millimeters away. Their lips finally met in a warm and passionate kiss of pure love. Both making the kiss go deeper and deeper til it could go no further. Both were relieved that they were at the very edge of the fair where the trees met. No one was around. It was empty except for the two lovers. Both had finally released eachother from their kiss of love. If they didn't it would of turned into the kiss of death from lack of air. Both burned in the face from the blush they were recieving. Both turned away from embarrisment. Tomoyo was the first to speak up. "Now, if only I could get Sakura and Syaoran to kiss! It would be SO KAWAII! And of course I'll be there to get it on film to! I'll make copies for everyone!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Both were now facing toward eachother. Eriol sweatdropped. But it quickly turned into a smile. "A perfect way to blackmail him my dear." Tomoyo reeled back to reality and looked at him, quickly catching on. "Oh, you are sooo evil." "Wha? Me? Evil?.....Yeah, true, so true." "Thats why I fell in love with you." "Your just as bad my sweet." They kissed again.....

~At the Ferris Wheel~

"C'mon! Lets go! We can see the whole town from here! C'mon! It'll be fun!" Sakura said as she pulled Li into the line. He sighed and agreed. If ya can't beet'em, then theres no use to fight back. Well, to Sakura that is. Tomoyo and Eriol had just appeared and got in line behind Sakura and Li. "Hello my decendant. Are you riding this also?" Asked a perfectly 'normal' Eriol. Not! "Of course I am! Why do you think im in line!? Duh!" "My my. Aren't we rude tonight. I hope you aren't treating Sakura like that." He glared at him. "I would never do that to her. But you are an exception." Li said bitterly. Sakura looked at him. "Be nice Syaoran." Sakura said. He smiled at her. She felt warm when he smiled at her. Ooda jumped out of Sakura's arms and jumped into a nearby tree. Knowing what was going to happen and not wanting to interfere. 

They were finally next in line and stars and moon was now out, lighting up the fair below. Sakura and Li stepped into the cart and the man shut the door. They sat on opposite sides and looked out the window. Avoiding eachothers gaze. Next was Tomoyo and Eriol. 

"Oooo! They make me sooo mad!" Tomoyo said as she angrily plopped next to Eriol. "Why?" "Because their avoiding eachother! Thats why!" She crossed her arms with her video cam in her right hand. "You should smile. You look much cuter with a smile on your face." She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Thats more like it." 

~The other Cart~

Sakura looked outside. She could see herself in the reflection of the window. But barely. The night breeze blew making the night air a little chilly. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. The air was blowing throught the top of the cart. Only because theres no roof to the small cart. Li saw this. He hesistated at first then he got up and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to try to help her warm up a little. Sakura leaned back til she was supported by Li's body. Li could smell that intoxicating smell of cherry blossoms and strawberries. He was starting to get dizzy. But he quickly regaind control. She smelt so good! "Syaoran?" "Hm?" "Aren't the stars lovely?" "Yes, very. And to think they all belong to you." She looked up at him in question. "They bow to you and lend you their power. Just think. All of them bowing to you." She blushed. She looked down trying to hide her blush. Li looked at her. He put a finger under her chin and lift her face up til he could see her deep emerald eyes. "It's true. You know." She smiled. He smiled back a caring smile. They just looked into eachothers eyes. Both getting lost in emerald and chestnut. Both could sense what was coming. They leaned in closer and closer. Both tilting their heads just a little. Their lips met in a warm, passionate kiss. The kiss of two magic holders. Their auras mixed, twinning and twisting with eachothers. Sakura put her arms around his neck and he put his around her back. She ran her hands through his hair and him running his hands up and down caressing her back. He deepened the kiss. Sakura did nothing but deepen it to. Both filled with love and passion. Finally, after going as long as they could without oxygen, had to break appart. Both panting and blushing. Sakura spoke up. "Was that your first?" "Yeah. You?" "Same here." Both smiled at eachother and leaned in again. Both going deeper.

To be continued....

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took me so long to post it. I've been sick. I'm still sick. My throat hurts REALLY bad. Hope you liked this chapter. 

(Anouncer)

I'm sick too. So leave me alone.

(End)

Guess he's sick too. STUPID HEATHER! SHE GAVE ME THIS DAMN COLD! *Cough* Well, look for the next chapter soon. 

Ch.9 It's on!

Well, til then, Ja...*Achoo!*...Squeeze me. Ja ne....*Cough* 


	10. It's On!

****

To Catch Up with You

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 9 It's On!

"Arg! Every time I try, I can't get to her dreams! How is that possible!? Is it that boy? Whats his name? Oh yes, Li Syaoran. It has to be him. It just has to be. He's made the Clow Mistress happy and it seems to me, he'll do anything to protect her. Hmph. His weakness will be his downfall. I will make sure of it. Xi!" (It sounds like C.) "Yes sir." "It seems your brother Ooda is trying to help the enemy. I want you to exterminate him." "Yes sir. Im on it." Xi then disintergrated into thin air. "Well, this will be quite a show. Sister and brother fighting. To the death. Very amusing. I think i'll sit back and watch."

~In the Park~

"Come here Ooda. Yeah, thats a good boy." Sakura said as she lifted Ooda into her arms. "Your so precious." Ooda smiled at her. Li Syaoran sat on a bench and watched Sakura play with Ooda. The wind tossed his hair back and forth. _'The wind is acting strange. Something's not right. I can feel it.'_ Li told himself. The wind was acting quite strange today. For it usually didn't blow back and forth like it did today. Li looked up at the sky. It was peaceful. Too peaceful for his liking. Not a sign of a cloud at all. Suddenly, the sky thundered. _'Tunder? But theres not a single cloud in the sky! Whats going on here?'_ Electricity filled the air. Sakura looked towards the sky as did Li. Ooda's face turned into a scowl. He knew what was happening. He jumped out of Sakura's arms and took a fighting stance. 

A bright flash of lightning zapped in the sky and the sky turned black as night. Bystanders stood outside and watched the sky. Winds picked up. The sky flashed with lightning and boomed with thunder. Things were quickly changing. "Sakura, Li, Stand back." Ooda ordered. Li ran to Sakuras' side and both backed up behind Ooda. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in front of Ooda. Ooda growled, baring his teeth. The light disappeared to reveal a creature similar to Ooda. "Xi." Ooda growled. "Hello Ooda. Long time no see. How are you these days?" "Everything was fine til you showed up." "Im hurt. But really, to get down to business, I was sent here to destroy you." "I figured. Were you sent by Duan?" "Wow. Im surprised you figured out so quickly. Well, yes I was. Shall we begin?" "Im ready when you are." "Then lets begin." Just as that was said, the sky cracked with thunder.

~Kinomoto residence~

Kero had pudding smeared all over his face. He was eating chocolate pudding. But had stopped as soon as he felt a strange power. "The two legendary creatures?! Could that be them? Wait, yes! It is them! But, wait a second, are they fighting!? I've got to find Sakura!" He dropped the spoon and pudding container and dashed out of Sakura's window.

Kero kept his eyes open for Sakura or the 'gaki.' He saw lightning flash not far from where he was located. "Magical lightning. I bet their over there fighting." Kero flew at top speed towards the place he saw lightning flash.

~Back in the Park~

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Eriol shouted as he ran up to them with Tomoyo following. "God! You were hard to find!" Eriol looked towards the two magical glowing creatures. "The two legendary creatures. I thought I'd never see those two." "Legendary creatures?" Sakura asked. "Yes, it was in a legend I read. It said that, when the two legendary creatures fought for good and evil, one could tell, for if the sky turned black and lightning flashed without storm clouds, it would be them. They would fight for the world, and if evil won, the world would turn dark and evil, and the planet would slowly die. But if good won, everything would return to its original state and all will be good once again." "Oh." Was all Sakura said. "So, these are the legendary creatures, right?" Li asked. "Yes, it is them. The legend also said, That when these two great forces clash, good will lose to evil and the world will turn dark, and if good is to prevail, two pure hearts must join....um, I can't remember the rest. Hehe..." Sakura and Li face faulted. I mean, how could he not remember? He was Clows reincarnation! "You mean, y-you don't remember!?" Li asked. "Hehe...." Kero then flew into the area and spotted them. He flew up to them. "Its the two legendary creatures." "We know Kero." Everyone said. "And how do you know?" He asked all of them. They pointed to Eriol. Eriol sweatdropped. "Well, im the one who suppose to tell you that! Not him!" Kero said. "Well, do you know the rest?" Tomoyo asked. "Rest of what?" "The rest of the legend!" "I forgot most of it. Hehe. Sorry." They all sighed. Another dud. 

Xi set a steady gaze as she studied his movements. 'Too bad I have to kill him. Oh well. Like I really care.' Xi thought. 'I wish we didn't have to fight. I really care for my sis. Why is she doing this!?' Ooda thought sadly. Xi growled a low and unfriendly growl as she bared her teeth. Ooda did the same. Suddenly, a large amount of thunder hit between them and turned his head away for the light was too bright. Xi took that chance to attack. As soon as the lightning subsided, Xi looked at Ooda who now had his gaze set on her. She took a glance at Sakura and immediately saw magical power radiating from her. She saw the others had magic except for Tomoyo but Sakura's was strongest. She jumped up high into the air. Ooda prepared for impact but instead Xi headed for Sakura. 

"Sakura! Watch out!" Ooda yelled. Sakura had her back towards the fight as she talked to the others. As soon as Ooda yelled the warning, Sakura had turned around, only to get pounced on by Xi. As soon as Xi made contact with her, Sakura fell on her back and slid. When she stopped sliding, she opened her eyes only to come in contact with Xi. She gulped. Xi eyed her. "You sound like the one my master was talking about. I wonder why your so special." Xi hissed. "Leave her outta this! This is between you and me Xi!" Ooda yelled. She ignored him. Syaoran headed for Sakura but was stopped by Xi. Xi yelled, "One more move closer and the girly gets it!" All Li could do was watch now. She continued to eye Sakura. Sakura was starting to shake with fear. She didn't even expect this to happen. 

Ooda was getting angry. This was suppose to be between him and his sister! He had just about all he could handle. He jumped and headed towards Xi. 

Xi turned around to see her brother heading straight for her. She jumped up and landed several yards away from Sakura as Ooda landed in front of Sakura to protect her. He growled, "Leave them out of this. They have nothing to do with this fight." "Oh, and why are you so sure? I was sent here because of you and one of them." Ooda blinked in confusion. How are they involved in this anyways? "Its just you and me! So lets end this!" "Fine by me." Both stood in a fighting stance. Suddenly, Xi froze. "Xi, return back to me. Forget the fight. I have a better plan." Duan said in her head. She mumbled, "Yes sir." And disappeared. 

The sky returned to its original state and Ooda loosened up. He took a deepbreath and sighed. He knew she would be back sooner or later. He looked back at Sakura. "Are you okay?" He asked. She knodded as Li helped her up. She dusted her self off. Her back hurt but she didn't want to worry anyone so she just kept quiet. "Are you sure your okay?" Li asked with concern in his voice. She nodded. "Yeah. Im sure." she said as she held his hand in hers. "They'll be back." Ooda warned. "Yeah, we know." They said. "But what do they want?" Sakura asked. "Im not sure yet." Ooda told her.

~Unsure Location~

"Yes master?" Xi had appeared in the room. "Hmm....I was thinking.....instead of getting rid of the boy, why not have him suffer instead?" Duan asked. "That would be your decision sir." Xi said with her head still bowed. "Yes, it would be my decision. And why not double the fun? We could also have the card mistress suffer along with him. What do you think?" "I think that would be excellent sir." "Hmm....yes. I think that would be best........New orders!" He said as he quickly turned around. "To lure the boy....whats his name? Oh yes, Syaoran. To lure him here we need some bait. And I have something or should I say someone perfect in mind...." He hissed.

~At the Kinomoto residents~

"More tea?" Sakura asked as everyone sat at the table in the living room. Sakura sat by Li and Tomoyo and Eriol sat by eachother across the table from Li and Sakura, Ooda sat at the end of the table and Kero sat on the table, stuffing his face with sweets.

"I have a feeling that its Sakura their after." Ooda told them. Eriol pushed his glasses up further onto his nose bridge. "Yes, I have the same feeling." Eriol told them. Kero swallowed his mouthful and said, "How come your so sure?" He asked. "I just have a feeling in the pit of my stomach." Eriol told them. "And their up to no good." He added. "Um Eriol, we kinda figured that." Li told him. "So what should we do? Protect Sakura like body guards?" He asked. "Yeah." Ooda told them. "But what if their after someone else?" Tomoyo asked. "Im not sure. This is rather complicating." Ooda told her. He added, "But theres nothing we really can do til the right time. We should rest up." "Oh yeah! You guys are going to have that sleep over at my house! Remember the sleep over? Thats right! Your sleeping there tonight!" She exclaimed. Everyone face faulted except for her. Eriol got up. "Thats Tomoyo for you." Li said. Tomoyo just smiled happily at them. 

~At Tomoyo's~

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "Yeah?" "What time is it?" "Um, hold on....its....12:47 at night." "That late already!? "Yup." "I guess we should be headin for bed. Tomoyo? Where do we sleep?" "Follow me." Everyone followed her up the stairs to the 2 guest rooms. 

"You and Syaoran will sleep in that room, while Eriol and me get this room." She said while pointing. Everyone turned redder than a ripe tomato. "What about us?" Kero asked. Tomoyo didn't want them to interrupt anyones night so she set them into a separate room. "You get that room." Tomoyo said as she pointed to a room next to Sakura and Li's room. But no one knew she had hidden cameras in every room. "Now! Off to bed everyone!" She said ushering everyone into their rooms. 

~In Eriol's and Tomoyo's room~  
"You are quite sly my dear Tomoyo." Eriol said. "Yeah, well, you are too." She said while watching TV. But on the TV was a clear picture of Sakura and Li's room. "Damnit!" "Whats wrong?" Eriol asked. "I shouldn't of put two beds in there!" "Whys that?" "Because! It would be much more romantic if there was only one! Then they would have to share a bed!" "I don't think that would work." "Why's that?" "Because. Li would give up the bed for her." "Oh, right. But Sakura would offer half of the bed to him. Right?" "Yeah, I guess your right." He said. "Um could you do me a favor?" She asked. "Maybe. What is it?" "Well, you have magic, so um....could you.....you know.....get rid of that second bed?" "I guess. Yeah. I could." "PLEASE!??? IM BEGGING!!!" "No need to beg. I'll do it.

~In S+S's room~

"Um...I'll go brush my teeth and wash my face now. Is that okay with you if I go first?" Sakura asked. "Sure. I'll just change." "Thanks." Sakura walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

~About 7 minutes later~

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and there sat Li. He was sitting on one of the beds with a long T-shirt on and boxers under. "The bathrooms all yours." She said as she headed for her dresser. "Thanks." He said as he headed for the bathroom to wash up. 

~In the bedroom about 2 minutes later~

Sakura had already changed and was now sitting on her bed. She was tired. Really tired. She almost fell asleep just sitting there til she fell on her bottom. "Ow!" She said as she fell on her bottom. She looked around. The bed she was sitting on disappeared! She went dot eyed as she looked around the room. How could it just disappear like that?! She sat on the carpeted floor. "How weird...." She said aloud. Then, the window opened and the wind howled. She had stood up to close the window but before she could get to the window, the wind picked up and sent her flying into the wall. She slid to her butt and looked up. There, in front of her, was Xi. "W-what do you want?!" Sakura asked. Xi had been in her larger form when she appeared. She made her way towards Sakura. "Why, I was sent here. For someone VERY special." She said. Xi stopped right infront of her. Sakura turned her head so it faced the other way. Xi sniffed her. "Yes, I believe your the one im after." She hissed. You could hear the door banging. It was Tomoyo and Eriol. And the bathroom door also. Li had heard a loud crash and tried to open the door but some how, it was locked. He too was banging on the door. 

Xi licked her lips. Sakura thought she was gonna eat her so she screamed. "Aaahhhhhh!" under the screaming, you could faintly make out some one yelling, "LIGHTNING!" Then the bathroom door busted open. Xi's head shot up. She backed up while growling. She had more power and could easily overpower him, but she had orders to follow also. "See ya soon." And with that, she disappeared. Li tossed down his sword and ran to Sakura's side. She was shaking. He helped her up. Then the other door bust open with Eriol and Tomoyo rushing in. "Are you okay!?" They asked. She nodded as she tried to stand. Both Tomoyo and Eriol saw what had happened on the TV but didn't watch them change. Because that was just wrong! "I guess, we'll leave." Tomoyo said. "Yeah. Good night." Eriol said. Then both walked out of the room. 

Sakura had finally stood up and was leaning on Li for support. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. "Yeah." Li looked around. Something was missing. "Um, Sakura? Wheres the other bed?" Sakura looked up. "Oh, im, not sure. It just disappeared." "Just disappeared?" He asked. She nodded. "I smell something fishy." "Do I really smell that bad! I showered this morning!" Li shook his head. "No. Not you. Like someone took the other bed on purpose." "Oh."

~During the night~

"Um, I'll sleep on the floor I guess." He said. "And you can have the bed." She looked at him. It was nice of him, but the floor was no place for a person to sleep. "Um....you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the ground." She said. He shook his head. "No. I'll sleep on the floor." "Well then, why don't we share the bed? Half and half." "Really? I mean, no. No. You can have the bed." "Oh, c'mon! One night isn't gonna hurt. Nothing will happen. Promise." "Well, if you put it that way. I guess. Sure. Why not?" She scooted over, leaving him half of the bed. It was a queen sized bed. So they had plenty of room. He hopped in. He reddened slightly. It was quite embarrassing. "Good night Syaoran." She said as she closed her eyes. "Good night....Sakura." He said as he went to sleep.

~About 4:45 am....~

Li laid awake on the bed. He stared at the ceiling. He just couldn't sleep. He looked at Sakura. She had her back facing him. She looked peaceful in her sleep. 'How come im so blessed to have her? I mean, look. Theres billion of guys out there that look way better than me. But I forgot. She doesn't look at a person for their looks. She looks deeper into the soul. Thats what makes her special. I must be blessed to have her.' He thought.

~Unknown Location~

"Since I can't hurt her physically in her sleep, I can hurt her mentally. Don't you think this will be fun?" Duan asked. "Yes sir." Xi agreed. Both were watching a large pool of liquid with the image of Sakura sleeping in it. "Guess we should get to work."

~In Sakura's dreams~

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sakura called into the darkness. No answer. "Anybody? Please?" Suddenly, there was a clicking sound of shoes. "Syaoran? Is that you?" The clicking continued. It grew louder with every step. She could make out a faint form heading towards her. "Please answer me. Who are you?" The clicking stopped and the figure disappeared. "Huh? Where did they go?" She asked herself. Then, she froze. She felt someone breathing down her neck. It was cold and icy. It hissed, "You have something I want. Do you know what it is?" She gulped. "You probably don't know. Do you?" Sakura shook her head. "Thats what I thought. Would you like to know? I'll tell you anyway. I want your power, I want the cards, I want....you." Sakura gulped. "And theres nothing Li can do to help you. You will be mine." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. His hands made their way down her arms. They stopped at her waist and gripped tighter on her arms. She winced. It hurt. He let go and placed his hands back on her shoulders. She tried to run but she was frozen in place. The only thing that could move was her eyes and her mouth could barely move. He hissed, "You know, why not forget that boy? Yes, I know. I know. You wont. Do you need some persuading?" Sakura gulped. She gritted, "What do you want?" He walked in front of her. She still couldn't see him. "Why, I want to rule the world. But, how can you rule the world and become Emperor without an Empress? You would be perfect. You have grace, beauty, power, and.....innocence. What am I saying that you would be perfect? You are perfect. Perfect to the core." He put an icy cold hand on her warm cheek. It burned her cheek because it was so cold. She winced slightly. He moved his head til it was just slightly above her hair. He took a deep breath in. The aroma was intoxicating. "Cherry Blossoms. Just as your name implies. The smell is sweet. Very sweet. I can almost taste it. I want to taste it. I need to taste it." He slurred. She was getting disgusted with this phyco. Before she realized it, he had pressed his lips onto hers. She tried to resist but still, that invisible force held her in place. At least she could control her head. Sorta. He pulled away. "Why are you resisting my sweet?" "Im not yours." She growled. "Theres only one person for me and thats Li Syaoran! Sorry buster but im taken!" He rubbed his chin. "Well, that can be fixed. Wait little cherry blossom and you shall see." And he disappeared. Sakura fell over with a pain in her heart. It hurt. Suddenly, his voice echoed through the darkness out of nowhere. "Come with me. All you have to do is agree and the pain will leave. All you have to do is say one little word." "I would rather die." She said as she doubled over as the pain grew. "So be it." And the voice faded into nothingness. The pain grew and she fell to her side. Her breath was fast and unsteady. Tears flowed down her face. "Syaoran......help me....."

~In reality~

Sakura was gripping the sheets. She was sweating slightly. "Syaoran......help me....." She said. Li shook her. She wouldn't wake up. "Sakura! Wake up! C'mon! Wake up!" "Help....." She whispered. He sat up and pulled her up til she was facing him. A tear had slid down her cheek. 'She wont wake up! How can I wake her up?!' He thought. 'It must be something bad.' He shook her harder. Nothing happened. He started to panic. He was scared. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear while petting her soft hair. "Shhh...It's okay Sakura. Everything's going to be okay. Shhh...."

~The Dream~

The pain was slowly subsiding. She laid on the ground panting hard. Her form limp. Her eyes darted around the area. The blackness was starting to fade and everything was starting to turn green. She recognized it as Syaoran's aura. She had beads of sweat running down her forehead and a small smile appearing on her mouth. He was by her side. Even if she couldn't see him. 

~Reality~

Sakura fell limp in his arms. His eyes grew wide. He checked her pulse. It was normal now. He took a breather. But that still didn't effect his worry for her. He heard her mumble, "Syaoran....you came....." At least he knew she was alive. She slowly opened her eyes. Her lashes fluttered open to reveal emerald orbs. He smiled and blinked away his tears. She placed a hand on his cheek. He reached up and took her hand in his and smiled. He was glad she was fine now. He buried his head into her neck and whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you. Im so glad your okay." She took her other available hand and stroked his hair. "Shhh...Its okay. Everythings fine now. Everythings fine. Im right here." 

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

PHEW! That was a long chapter! Im not sick anymore! Yay!!! But my sister has poison ivy on her face. So thats sad. Im not sure what the next chapter might be called. *Ahem!* (Waiting....) *AHEM!!!*

(Anouncer)

What is Duan up to? And this legend? What is it all about? And how did Duan find a way to get into her dreams? Find out on the next chapter! Ch. 10! ______________

(End)

Yeah, like I said, im not sure what the next chapter is gonna be called. And you WILL find out how Duan got into her dreams in the next chapter. Please R+R. Well, til then, Ja ne!!!


	11. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. We all know it. I don't own CCS. A group of people called CLAMP does. SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!!! YA KNOW!!!!

****

To Catch Up with You

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 10 Kidnapped

The next morning came too quickly. Li was the first to wake. He groaned. "Stupid sun. Go away! Can't a person get any sleep around here!?" And he pulled the covers over his head only to come face to face with a sleeping angel. He blinked. "Aaahhhh!!!" Then Sakura woke up with a start. "Aaahhhh!!!" Both fell out of bed only on opposite sides. Sakura was the first to stop yelling. Her chest heaved in and out as she tried to process what just happened into her brain. Li stopped yelling a second after she did. It took them both a minute to process the info. Just then Eriol and Tomoyo bust through the door. "Oh. It's just you two. I thought it was that damn cat thing from last night." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo and Eriol looked VERY tired. They had little rings under their eyes and their hair was in every direction that was possible. Tomoyo yawned and stretched and then scratched her side. "Im goin back to bed. See you in the morning." Eriol grabbed her arm. "Tomoyo, dear, its already morning." He looked down at his watch. "Its 9:45 to be exact. We should get ready for the day." "Ugh. I hate mornings." Tomoyo said. "Me too." Sakura said. Li just stood up and said, "We should be planning on our next move." Eriol nodded. "Guess your right." Sakura said as she yawned. "We'll go get breakfast ready while you two get dressed." Sakura said and Tomoyo nodded. Both Tomoyo and Sakura left the room with scowls on their faces. Both Li and Eriol went dot eyed and sweatdropped as the two girls left. 

~Downstairs~

"Ugh...why do we have to wake up so early!?" Sakura complained. "Yeah. It's not fair. If their so worried, then why don't they make up a plan or something!? I mean, I do care for you Sakura but this is the summer, and during the summer, it supose to be sleep late, wake up when ever you want to, and have fun. Not work our asses off and have no fun at all. It just ain't fair." "Yeah. I know what you mean. Just wait, someday, im gonna get Syaoran back for this. He's gonna be soooo tired, then early in the morning, im gonna wake him up!" "Same here! Im gonna get Eriol too." Just then, Eriol and Syaoran walked into the kitchen. "Talking about us ladies?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo glared at him. "Yeah, we were, about how we were gonna get you two back for waking us up so early in the morning." Sakura and Tomoyo glared at the two boys as they left. Eriol put his hand behind his head and grinned. "I guess we should continued with breakfast." They looked into the kitchen to see two bowls filled with pancake mix. 

"So, what do you think we should do about it?" Li asked Eriol. The two girls were upstairs showering. (No! Not in the same showers!) "Im not sure. When I came here, I didn't think this would happen. I thought it was something else. Something less complicating." "Do you think he's after Sakura?" Li asked. "Possibly. I think he is. But im not a 100% sure." "So in that case, we should be watching over her carefully then." Eriol just nodded. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Li said.

He peered out the door only to jump back in panic. "Eriol! Get your ass over here!" Eriol walked over to him and asked, "Why? Whats wrong?" Li pointed to the door. Eriol looked out the peep hole. "Oh." Li stumbled back and fell onto his butt but got up just in time to run down the hall before Eriol opened the door. In the door way stood Touya. Touya looked at Eriol. "Who are you?" Touya asked. "Im Eriol. What can I do for you?" Eriol said, showing him his toothy smile. "Hey! I know you! Your Tomoyo's freaky boyfriend! When did you come back?" "About a week ago." "Oh, well, is my sister here?" "Who? Oh! You mean Sakura. She's up in the shower right now. Meanwhile, why don't you come in. We were just making breakfast." Touya stepped in.

Meanwhile, Li was cursing Eriol for even letting Touya in. 'I'll get you Eriol, if its the last thing I do.' Li thought. 

Touya sat on a kitchen stool while Eriol tried to strike up some conversation. "So, how was the trip?" Touya blinked. "And how would you know I went on a trip?" "Sakura told me." "Oh. Well, now I see. The kaijuu could never keep her mouth shut." Eriol chuckled at the comment. Just then, Touya spotted Li trying to make it up stairs. "You!" Li froze and slowly turned his head towards Touya. Then Touya got up from his seat to go after Li but Li ran up the stairs. Touya glared at the spot where Li was just standing. He slowly got back into his seat. He started to grumble. "So! Would you like some pancakes?" Eriol asked. Touya jumped in his seat. He stared at the food. "What did you do to them?" Eriol stared at him. "Wha? I didn't do anything. Now what gave you that idea?" Eriol said as he grinned a smile that was saying, 'I have something in store for you as soon as you eat those pancakes' kinda smile. Touya nodded. Just then, a scream could be heard from upstairs. It was Sakura. The next thing was, "SORRY!" from Li. Just then, you could see Li running down the stairs and as soon as he made it down to the bottom of the stairs, a shampoo bottle hit him in the head. He fell over but got up and rubbed the back of his head where the bottle hit. "Oweee......" He said as he made his way towards the kitchen. Then he stopped as he saw Touya's glare. Li was tired of running from him so he glared back one of his icy cold glares. Touya got out of his chair and rolled up his sleeves. Both of them slowly made their way towards eachother, glaring all the way. Li was just a little shorter than him but he was just as stubborn as Touya. Both of them grabbed eachothers collars and tugged. Touya growled, "WHAT are YOU doing here!?" "Its none of YOUR business!" Little sparks of electricity shot between eachothers eyes. "And WHAT were you doing upstairs!?" "Trying to get away from YOU! Thats what!" "Now, I think thats enough." Eriol said calmly as he pushed the two away from eachother. But both were still glaring eachother. Just then Sakura and Tomoyo came down. Sakura gasped. "Touya!" She ran over to him and gave him a VERY big hug. "I missed you! When did you get back?" "Yesterday." She looked over to Li who had his arms crossed and a jealous look on his face. She smirked, "Jealous Syaoran???" He looked at her and humped. Touya was just a little confused. Sakura glided over to Li and put her hand on his cheek. "Wats wong??? Is wittle Syaoran jealous???" She asked in a baby voice. "He started to loosen up. He smiled at her and embraced her in a hug. "You know I am." He said. "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU GAKI!!!" Sakura glared at her brother. "He doesn't have to." She said bluntly. Little question marks appeared all around his head. "Hey! Whats goin on here!?" He asked. He had just arrived and when he finally does see his sister, everything is all jacked up. Then Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Excuse me! Am I invisible!?" She said as she waved her arms up and down in the air. Everyone just looked at her. She sweatdropped. Eriol stepped up to her side. "Tomoyo, your not invisible, it was just....just...." "Just what?" "Uh, just....they were having a conflict between themselves." "Oh. Sure. Good reason Eriol." She said with sarcasm in her voice. "Sorry Tomoyo." He said as he bowed his head. She smile and patted his head. "Good boy." The others sweatdropped, so did Eriol. "So, why is everybody here anyways? Is this some sort of party or something?" Touya asked. They just looked at him. Li spoke up. "No. We are here for reasons that you wouldn't understand." "And what would that be?" "I said you wouldn't understand." "C'mon, try me." Li looked at the others. The all shook their heads in a 'no.' "Sorry. Can't." Touya growled. "Anyways, Sakura, we have to go." She glared at him. "You can go. I still have work to do." "Grrr...your coming with me and thats final!" "NO IM NOT!" "YES YOU ARE!" And the argument went on like this for a good five minutes. Li sweatdropped as he said, "Yuki was right all those years ago. Touya does have a sister complex." Touya turned around and said, "SHUT. UP." Li glared at him. "Why don't you let your sister do what she wants. She's old enough to make choices of her own." The Li kid did have a point. Touya huffed and puffed before storming out the door and slamming it shut behind himself. Everyone just looked at the door. "So, pancakes anyone?" Eriol asked.

After breakfast, Ooda woke from his LONG sleep. "Did I miss breakfast?" He asked. "Yeah. But we saved you some." Sakura said. Ooda smiled and hopped onto the counter top and Sakura gave him a plate of pancakes. He started to eat. "So...what do you think we should do the next time he shows up?" Sakura asked. "Well, I think we should bash him in the head and stuff him in the closet." Li said. "No Syoran. Im talking about Xi. Not Touya." "Oh. Well, then you should of said she instead of he." "Oh. Forgot." "Well, to tell the truth, I have no clue." The room grew silent for a minute. Tomoyo spoke up. "Hey! I know! Why don't we go outside on a walk and get some fresh air to clear our heads. Hmm?" "Okay!" They all agreed. She smile with satisfaction. 

They all talked as they walked about different things such as what they were gonna do during the school year and things like what they were gonna do for the rest of the summer. Ooda decided to stay back at home and wait there for them to return. 

They came to the park and decided to take a stroll in the park. 

Eriol and Li sat on a bench talking while Sakura and Tomoyo were off doing something. "So Eriol, we need to come up with a plan. And soon. We don't know when Xi might come back." Eriol nodded. "For once, your right my descendant." He said while grinning. "Yeah, I know...HEY! Whats that suppose to mean!?" Li yelled. "Just kidding." Eriol said. Li clenched his fist and said, "You better be."

~At the house~

Ooda laid on the living room couch asleep unknown to the figure that had just entered the house. The shadowy figure loomed over Ooda and suddenly laughed outloud. Ooda's head shot up. The room started to get cloudy as Ooda got ready to morph. But before he could, the shadow pointed it's staff at him and shot a black sphere at him. Ooda gritted his teeth in pain as the black sphere shot electricity through his body. The figure's laughter crackled throughout the empty house. Then, the black sphere and dark figure disappeared.

~The Park~

Eriol and Li were just watching the scenery when they heard two screams. Both of them bolted up as they recognized the two voices of the shrilling screams. It was Sakura and Tomoyo. They ran to the area the screams were coming from. Then, one scream stopped. It was Sakura's voice. Li started to panic. Then there was yelling from Tomoyo's voice. "NO! SAKURA!!!" When they both finally made it to where Tomoyo was, Sakura was knocked out and was held in the arms of a woman in dressed in dark. She was tall and had black hair with bright red lipstick on and a black skirt that touched the ground and she had black gloves that went almost to her shoulders and a tank top with a turtle neck that was also the color black. Her piercing, cold blue eyes glared at them. Just a little further away, Tomoyo was hitting her fist against an invisible barrier that was blocking her from getting to Sakura. The woman laughed. "You are too late Sorcerers! Say good-bye to your precious cherry blossom! Ha ha ha!" Li rushed towards the woman but before he could reach her, the woman disappeared and the only thing left in left in the spot she was standing was a cherry blossom hair clip. Tomoyo got out of the invisible barrier as soon as the woman left and had started to fall but Eriol arrived at her side just in time to catch her. Then she fainted in his arms. 

Li fell to his knees as he reached the spot where the clip was. He picked it up and looked at it. It was the hair clip Sakura wore that morning. He then slammed down his fist and whispered, "No...." Then he yelled, "NO! SAKURA!!!" 

~Sakura's place~

Li was still holding the hair clip as he sat on the couch. He stared at it as Eriol tried to wake Tomoyo up. "C'mon, Tomoyo, wake up." He shook her gently. Then, her lashes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Eriol...." He smiled back at her. "Tomoyo...what happened?" He asked calmly. She say up and rubbed her temples. "Hold on...ugh...it all happened so quickly....

~Flashback~

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking around a small stream they had found and talking. They were telling jokes and enjoying the sun, when all of a sudden, a bright flash lit the area and.....

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Aww.....you poor people have been waiting for a LONG time and you only get a short chapter....BOO HOO!!! Sorry, i've been busy with babysitting and working on my new website. It's on CCS. It's called, "World of Spinal Sun." If you want, you can visit it at **http://ccs2111.homestead.com/homepage.html**

But just as a warning, it's bad so far. I started working on it a couple of months ago but I just didn't have enough time to work on it. So now im working on it. Im VERY slow and im still working on the image galleries and Sakura cards. Well, if I have time, I might post the next chapter up soon as well as Stranded. I also finished the other two stories I was working on. So....yeah....well....til my next chapter, Ja!


	12. Rescue

Disclaimer: HAHAHA! IM BACK WITH IDEAS!!! Oh yeah....I don't own CCS.

****

To Catch Up with You....

By: Sakura1301

Ch. 11 Rescue

"And what!?" Li asked frantically. He ran to her side and gripped her shoulders. "Do you know who that was!?" She nodded. "Tell me!" "Chill. If you really want to know, I suggest you release my shoulders." She said calmly. He let go and sighed. "Sorry Tomoyo. Im just--" "Just worried about her." She finished for him. He nodded. "Well, Sakura and Me were walking along the stream and we saw some creature up ahead with an aura. Well, Sakura said she felt an aura from it. It then charged at us and as it got closer, we recognized it. It was Xi. And as Xi was coming at us, she suddenly....changed. It was weird. Xi changed into that lady." Li clenched his fist together and cursed under his breath. Boy, was Xi in for it when he got his hands on her. Uh huh. Eriol sweatdropped. "Li, sit down. Cursing will get you no where. Li sat and crossed his arms over his chest. A question popped in his head. "Wheres Ooda?" He asked. They all looked around and called out Ooda's name. No response. When they made it to the kitchen, a small letter was sitting there. Li ran over there and picked it up and tore it open. He scanned the letter quickly and anger built up inside of him. He slammed the letter down and ran out of the door. Tomoyo and Eriol walked over to the letter and read:

Dear Wizards,

Looks like I won. Well, at least the battle. The war is still to come. And it is approaching very soon. By the time you receive this letter, you probably noticed Ooda is missing. Well, he is my prisoner. I have sent Xi after your precious Cherry Blossom and she shall be returning anytime soon. Well, to put it bluntly, I challenge you power wizards. To the death. If you manage to win, which I think is impossible, meet me at Penguin Park, at the Penguin slide at 7:00 PM. That is, if your not scared.

Duan

Fear begun to build in Eriol as he realized what Li had gone after. He dropped the letter and grabbed Tomoyo's hand and begun to run towards the Park. "Eriol! Whats going on!?" "Li's thinking of attacking Duan. He doesn't even have a plan! He's such a baka!" Tomoyo sighed as she continued to be dragged by Eriol. 

Li made it to the Park and had twenty minutes to spare. He felt a dark aura as he arrived. "Come out! I know your here!" He yelled with sword in hand. During the way there, he had transformed his pendulum into his sword. Then, black smoke appeared on top of the slide. Then it formed into a standing figure. "So, your the one behind all of this!" Li yelled at him. "Give Sakura back!" "If you want her, then come get her." He said as he disappeared and below him appeared a black portal. Li was about to walk in but was stopped by Eriol. Eriol was panting hard as he gripped Li's shoulder. He smiled at him and said, "Hey, why weren't we invited?" Li smiled at him getting his point. "Tomoyo, stay here." Eriol said. "No. Im coming too." Eriol sighed. "Tomoyo, it would be safer if you stayed here and waited. I don't want you to get hurt." She sighed and knodded. "But if you don't return, im marching strait over there to fetch you." She said teasingly. He smiled at her and nodded. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he turned his attention back to the portal. With a swift motion of his arm, he was dressed in his battle outfit and had his staff in hand. He looked to Li. "Ready?" "Yeah." "You know, this will be the toughest fight yet." Li nodded. "I know. I only have one thing on my mind though." "Yeah. I know. Sakura. Well, be on your guard. We'll be on his turf as soon as we enter that portal." Li nodded. Then both headed into the portal. Tomoyo was staring at the spot where the portal was before it disappeared. She sighed. "I feel so left out. Plus, im missing a good chance to get it on tape. After many boring years, something magical happens and....I'M MISSING SOME GREAT FOOTAGE!!!" She yelled in frustration.

~Portal~

Eriol and Li looked strait forward as they continued to descend into the earth with the help of the portal. Black and Green swirls were lining the portal walls as they went down. All Li could think of was Sakura. While Eriol was trying to come up with some last minute tactics before the battle begun. As they descended, they started picking up speed. "Wha-whats going on!?" Li yelled as wind started to howl in side of the tunnel. "As we go, we pick up speed!" Eriol yelled back. "Where are we going exactly!?" "About a mile underground I suspect." Eriol yelled back.

~Duan's lair~

"They'll be here in...3...2...1..." Then suddenly, Eriol and Li fell from the ceiling and landed hard on the ground. Li and Eriol slowly stood up. Li was rubbing his rump as he got up. Eriol just stood up and glared at Duan. "Well, welcome to lair. Nice place. Isn't it?" They didn't reply. They only glared at him. "Wheres Sakura!?" Li yelled. Duan blinked. "Oh, her. She's fine. But as for Ooda, lets just say, he's a little drained." Li gritted his teeth then held his sword in front of him. "Give her back!" "Sheesh. No need to yell. Im right here." Eriol placed a hand on Li's shoulder and said. "Hold it." Li looked at him as if he was the enemy. "Why should I?" He growled. "Patients is the key to winning." Li put his sword down and growled, "Better be right." "Well, I bet you two were wondering who that young lady was in the park today. Am I correct?" "We already know." "Oh, that ruins the surprise. Well, come out Xi." Xi stepped into the light. It was her. "You..." Li growled. He was pissed, and seeing her made him even more pissed. "If your wondering how Xi can take this form, you could say, she borrowed some power from Ooda. He's out cold now." 'Thats why Ooda disappeared.' Eriol thought. "So, shall we begin?" He questioned. "How do we know that your not tricking us?" Li asked. Duan snapped his fingers and a light flashed on behind him. 

There. There was Sakura. She was out cold and was gagged. Li ran to her but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He pounded on the barrier but no sound could be heard on the other side of the wall. Li turned back to Duan. "What did you do to her!?" "Nothing. When Xi brought her back, she was out cold. But don't worry, too much. Defeat me, the barrier will go away, but don't, she stays with me." Li was getting a splitting head ache. Why the hell did this have to happen!? WHY!? This wasn't suppose to happen! Of all things to happen! "So, shall we begin?" Duan asked calmly. "Fine by me." He said while gritting his teeth. He stood in a fighting position facing Duan with his sword pointed at him. Then, Duan reached for his sword. He pulled it out to reveal a sword with jagged edges. This gave him an advantage. He could easily pull Li's sword right out of his hands with his own sword, plus, if he sliced at his flesh, it would be more painful. "Li! Your not ready!" Eriol yelled. "Shut-up Eriol! I don't need you to tell me what to do! I can't take it anymore! He's gonna pay for what he did to Sakura!" Li yelled. They then charged at eachother. *CLANG* The swords hit eachother with great force. Both were pushing eachother with there swords grinding against the other. Li gritted, "Why do you want Sakura!?" "I wanted her power...." Then they separated. 

Eriol watched as the two warriors went head to head against the other. He already knew who would come out the victor. And it wasn't good. He waited and waited till the right moment to strike. Just as Duan had his back turned Eriol made a dash towards him. Staff in hand and raised. Just as he brought it down, his staff clashed with something else. Something that had slipped his mind. Right in front of him was Xi. She held a staff with a crystal ball on the end. It was radiating black. She smirked. "Sorry, but I can't let you interfere with masters plans." She said as her and Eriol jumped back. She was good. Very good. But Eriol had more experience than her. Plus, she was rusty. Then, she headed strait for Eriol with staff pointed towards his heart. He dodged easily as Xi went past him. "Sorry Xi. But you'll have to be quicker than that." She whirled around and brought the tip of her staff on the ground. She started chanting an unfamiliar language. Then her crystal ball on the tip of her staff started to radiate dark energy. Eriol figured what she was doing. He did the same but chanted something different. (Sorry, I have NO clue how to make a good chant.) Then both staffs were emitting light. One dark and the other light. Just then, as if on que, both released their energy at the same time. 

Li was starting to tire but this Duan character didn't even seem to break a sweat. "Whats wrong boy? Tiring already?" "You wish." Li growled. Then, in a blink of an eye, Duan slashed at Li's arm, tearing out a chunk of skin. Li gripped his arm. It hurt. It hurt so bad. But he only one thing on his mind. Save Sakura. "Looks like your losing your touch." Duan said as he grinned. This was easy. Too easy. Where was the challenge? He thought he had finally found someone worth battling but it seemed he was wrong. Blood was now dripping down his arm. At least Duan had swiped at his left arm and not his right. But still, he needed his left arm too. Duan stood with his sword lazily hanging by his side. "You are no challenge to me. Just give up now and ill make your death quick." "Im not a quitter. I wont give up till I get Sakura back!" "Good spirit, but no brains." Duan said as he shrugged his shoulders. Just as Duan averted his gaze, Li took his sword and brought it good and hard to Duans shoulder, cutting deep. All the way to the bone. "Aaahh!" Duan yelled as he dropped his sword and gripped his shoulder. Li smirked but it quickly disappeared. "Now its time to die." Li said as he approached him. He raised his sword but just as he was about to strike, Duan raised his hand. As Li brought his sword down, it hit an invisible barrier. Li blinked. "Wha?" Duan laughed. "Do you really think im that easily defeated?" He narrowed his eyes into slits. "I don't think so." He then jumped up causing Li to fall down. Duan quickly grabbed his sword and brought it down to where Li was. Li rolled out of harms way and quickly got to his feet. Both charged at eachother again and again. The only thing that could be heard from them was clanging from their swords. 

Meanwhile, Eriol had other problems. This Xi creature was starting to piss him off as he was pissing her off. Both of their clothing had rips. But no blood. Both had sweat dripping down their faces and necks and both were panting for air. Eriol grabbed his glasses and tossed them off. They were no use to him since they were broken. Plus, he didn't really need them. They glared at eachother. Xi was the first to make a move. She stood strait and twirled her staff in the air. Then she brought it down hard. As soon as it hit the ground, black strips of lightning headed strait for Eriol. As soon as it had almost hit him, he had started to run. He ran along the side of the wall as lighting followed him. As he was closing in on Xi, he got his staff ready. It started to glow bright red. And as he was near enough. He released the energy. Fire flew from his staff and landed on Xi's dress. She dropped her staff and Eriol took advantage of that. He made a quick dash for it. He grabbed it. Xi was hitting the fire trying to put the fire out. When she did put the fire out, she got mad. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS SKIRT COST ME!? IT COST ME 6000 YEN!" Just as she looked down to pick up her staff, she gasped. She whispered, "Uh-oh..." She looked up to see Eriol with it in his hands. He was grinning like an idiot. "Looking for this?" "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" "And why should I?" "Because I said so." "I don't think so. Finders, keepers. Losers, weepers." He said. She fumed. This was NOT what she had planned. He then concentrated the power of her staff and the power of his staff. He then transferred her power into his staff. "You want it back?" She nodded. "Here." And he tossed it back. She caught it and facefaulted. "HEY! What did you do to my staff!?" He shrugged his shoulders as if nothing happened. She fumed. Then grinned. "If you think you have defeated me, your wrong." Eriol started sweating. She then morphed into her cat-like form. She grinned. This was harder than Eriol thought. Xi then ran straight for him.

"Give up boy?" "Never!" *CLANG* *CLANG* Li was tiring fast. This wasn't suppose to happen. The good guys suppose to win! Well, thats what happened in movies anyways. In the corner of Li's eye, he saw Sakura waking. She was supposedly safe inside of that barrier. He kept half of his mind on the fight and the other half on fighting Duan. Li's clothing was torn in several places and had blood stains just about every where. He had lost alot of blood during the battle. 

Sakura was starting to stir. Her head was pounding. It felt as if someone had taken a 2x4 and hit her in the head with it. When she opened her eyes, everything was blurred. Slowly, the things around her started to focus in. As she tried to stand she fell over. Something was pulling on her legs and arms. She looked down at her arms in front of her. They were tied. Then she looked towards her feet. Same. She brought her feet in front of her and tried to untie them with her tied arms. It took her like, five minutes to finally untie them. Her ankles had red marks from the ropes. Then, she tried to untie her arms. This was the difficult part. No matter how much she tried, it just wouldn't come undone. She tried pushing with her foot. No luck. Then she tried scrapping it against the hard cement floor. No luck either. She was getting tired. Plus her mouth was starting to hurt from the stupid gag. She tried to untie it from the back. Nope. So, instead, she grabbed it and pulled the not in front. She then started to untie it. After it was off, her jaw hurt. She looked around for something to break the binding on her wrist. She saw a torch but it was dangerous. She could end up burning herself. She looked around. That was it. The only thing in her 'cell' was a stupid torch. Well, it was better than anything. She walked over there while cursing under her breath. She then held the rope over the fire. Her arms started to feel like they were on fire from being so close to the flame. She gritted her teeth as the ropes slowly burned. Then, *SNAP* they fell off. Sweat was running down her face as she pulled her arms back. She then rubbed her arms. They hurt REALLY bad. She then turned around as she saw a flash. She gasped. She saw Li fighting against some guy. The guy looked like the same guy in her dream. Then it hit her. It was Duan. And Li had blood stains all over his clothes. Then she saw Eriol going against Xi. Eriol and Li seemed to be tiring. Especially Li. Worry started to build up inside of her. She tried to rush to Li's side but forgot about the barrier and ran strait smack into it. She fell over and rubbed her head. "Ow...." She said as she got up. She made her way towards the barrier and started to beat her fist against it. Hoping to get their attention. But, to no avail, no sound could be heard on the other side. She started to lose hope as an idea hit her like a flying baseball. She pulled out her key and transformed it into a wand. She searched her pockets for the cards. Nothing. She then concentrated her energy and suddenly, a card appeared in her hand. She smiled. It still worked. She tossed the card in front of her and said, "THROUGH card! Release!" And the card broke away from its card form and went into Sakura. Giving her an unearthly glow. She held her breath a prayed that this idea would work. She closed her eyes and slowly made her way through the invisible barrier. She opened her eyes to clanging of swords. This did not look good at all.

Then Duan brought his sword up. "Now, for the final blow." His sword started to glow an eerie black. "No! Syaoran!" Li looked in her direction. "No! Sakura! Stay back!" But it was too late. Just as Duan pointed his sword at Li, a dark orb raced towards him. But only to hit a different target. 

Sakura raced towards Li. She had to do something. Anything would be helpful. And just as she had reached Li to block the blow, it hit. She fell to her knees as dark magic raced through her body. Everything was slow from that point on. The pain. It hurt bad. Really bad. And it felt as if it was lasting forever. She doubled over in pain. But before she fell, Li caught her in his arms. 

Li's eyes widened. This wasn't happening. It couldn't happen. His Sakura! The Sakura that had changed his life! Why of all things!? He looked down on her and came in contact with her beautiful emerald eyes. 

Sakura looked up at Li. The sadness was evident in his eyes. A tear streaked down her cheek as she closed her eyes. She felt shaking. She knew it was Li. She could barely hear him. She felt herself being lowered to the ground and something wet hit her face. When she opened her eyes, everything was slowly fading. 

Eriol and Xi just stood there and watched things unfold before their eyes. Xi had morphed into her female form and was crying. It was so sad. Eriol had sorrow in his heart. But it soon turned to anger as he heard Duan say, "Stupid girl. It's her own fault." He was about to march over there and beat the living shit out of him but he stopped as he heard Li speak. He turned his attention back to Sakura and Li.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Li whispered, "It's okay Sakura. Everythings gonna be okay. Trust me." He could make out a faint nod. Then, she lifted her hand and he gripped it in his own. And just as he did, flashes of memories from the past and ideas of the future entered his mind. They all belonged to Sakura. And as they all subsided, she fell limp in his arms. Li's eyes widened as he started to shake her. "C'mon Sakura! Wake up! Please...no...this can't be happening. No! Sakura! C'mon! Wake up! Please...we have our whole lives ahead of us...." His voice faded as he knew it was no use. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. 

Xi broke down into a fit of sobs and sat down on her bottom. Eriol felt sorry for the creature. He could hear her say, "Ooda! I want my older brother! Whaaa!!!" Just then a blue orb appeared in front of her and inside Ooda stood with his eyes closed. She blinked.

Duan shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, it doesn't matter if she was alive or dead anyways. Well, I have other business to attend to." And he swung around on his heals and was about to leave but stopped as he felt a sharp point on his back and someone growl, "Your not going anywhere." Without turning around he said, "You are no challenge to me if your cherry blossom is dead, boy." And he started to walk off but he felt the end of Li's sword press into his back. He stopped and sighed. "If you really want to die, so be it. I will help you with that." And suddenly, with the flick of his wrist, his sword was in his hand again. But before he could attack, a bright, white light filled the room. He shielded his eyes with his arms and yelled, "What is this!?" 

Every set of eyes except Sakura's was looking to the source of light. Xi's crying had subsided and she continued to blink in confusion. In front of her, her brother was glowing, and suddenly, the light intensed and her brother started to grow into an unfamiliar shape. 

Ooda opened his eyes to reveal sky blue eyes. In front of him was his sister, sitting on her bottom with tear streaks going down her cheeks. He smiled down at her and offered his hand.

Xi was shocked. There, in front of her stood her brother with his hand outstretched. She was in a state of shock. Her brother looked like an angel. He had a white flowing gown and a set of VERY large white wings extending from his back. She shook her head and come out of the stated of shock and looked at his outstretched hand. She had no clue what was going on. But, an instinct told her to reach for the hand. She slowly raised her hand and placed it in his open palm. He smiled and as he did, another bright flash lit the room. As the flash disappeared, another angel stood beside the other except with sea green eyes that had replaced the ruby red. They held hands and started to recite the prophecy. "After many years of sleep, two creatures will arise from the earth. One of good and another of evil. If these creatures are to meet, then destruction will bestow this world. When the battle is over, evil will prevail over good. Then the earth shall cease to exhist. But, if the hearts and souls of two lovers meet, then the destruction will be prevented. But a sacrifice of life must be made by one of them. If both refuse, then the earth shall crumble and drift into space. But if the sacrifice is fulfilled, then destruction will be prevented. Thus, the earth will remain." They stopped and looked towards Li and Sakura. They then floated towards the two. 

Duan who was standing in front of Li with his back turned to the two and had his sword in hand gulped. 

Ooda continued to head towards as Xi stopped and headed towards Duan. 

Duan had sweat running down his neck as he saw Xi head towards him. He smiled at her and she frowned a frown of disgust at him. "Hello dear Xi. I see your here to help me finish off those insects." Her impression hardened. She was way larger than him and had more power than him. So she had the upper hand. She reached out and lifted him off of the ground and hissed, "You make me sick. You will be punished for all of the pain you have caused." He blinked. Just then , he looked below him and spotted a portal. He could feel the heat radiate off of it. He gulped. "Y-your not going to send your master down there? Are you?" "I have no master." And she released his collar and he fell through the portal to the firey depts of Hell. Then, the portal closed up and she made her way towards the two kids. 

Li was on the ground with Sakura in his arms. Pure sorrow was on his face as he looked down on Sakura. Then, Xi appeared by her brothers side. They looked down at the two and smiled. Li looked up. "Please. Help Sakura." He whispered. "No need to worry. But, one question. Would you exchange your life for hers?" Ooda asked. Without thought he nodded. He smiled. "Well, then it is true. You two are soul mates and are meant for eachother. There is no need for more blood shed and more loss of lives. For one life is enough. And we thank you for that." Then, Xi pointed a finger at Sakura and she floated out of Li's arms and into theres. Li watched with hope in his dreary eyes. The two angels looked down on her and smiled. Xi brushed Sakura's bangs out of her face and smiled. Sakura then started to glow. The glowing only lasted for a few seconds. She then smiled even brighter. "She's fine." And then Sakura floated back into Li's arms. He looked at them. "Is she okay!?" They nodded. "She is fine. She's just resting. Now, I think its time we leave. Farewell." Then, a bright glow flashed through the room. And they were gone. 

Eriol snapped out of his daydream and yelled, "C'mon! We gotta get out of here! The place is crumbling!" Li nodded and jumped up with Sakura in his arms. Eriol pointed his staff and started to chant. Then, a portal appeared and Li ran through with Eriol following behind. And just as the portal closed, the place collapsed.

~The surface~

"Oh! How much longer!?" Tomoyo said as she paced back and forth. Kero patted her shoulder. "Patience. Their fine. Trust me." "Fine." Kero and Yue would of gone with Eriol and Li but were kinda of busy with Touya. Kero was in the same room as Touya and Yue was Yuki at the time hangin out with Touya. So...not much to do there. Just then, a portal like hole appeared and spit Eriol, Li, and Sakura out. They landed on their bottoms. Tomoyo rushed to Eriol's side and helped him up. "Are you okay Eriol!?" "Im fine." "What about Sakura and Li!?" "Their fine. Sakura's just resting." She took a breather. "Good. For a moment there, I thought she was dead." Kero then flew into Li's face and started questioning. "Okay gaki! What did ya do to her!?" "Nothing stuffed animal. She's just resting." Kero also took a breather. It was a good thing. She was still alive. Yue blinked. It looked as if they just went through World War 3 and had somehow managed to survive and return. They had rips in their clothing and Li had blood all over his clothes. Tomoyo blinked when she saw Li. "Um...Eriol, what happened?" "I'll explain it later. Now, we need to get those two to bed. They've had a long day." She nodded and everybody headed to her house. 

~Tomoyo's Place~

Eriol and the others were all crowded around the table in the living room downstairs while Li was with Sakura in her room.

Li held Sakura's hand in his and smiled as he watched her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful there. Like an angel. He had bandages wrapped around his wounds and he looked like he survived a plane crash. Then, he saw Sakura's thick lashes flutter open. He chuckled. "Awake sleepy head?" She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. I feel so sore. So, what happened back there?" "Well, lets just say, angels were watching over us." She looked puzzled but dismissed the thought. She looked into his eyes and said, "You look pretty worn out. Why don't you rest. It'll be good for you." She said as she scooted over. He smiled his thanks and hopped onto the bed with her. And soon, both cardcaptors fell into a deep sleep.

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took me sooo long to get this chapter out. I was sooo busy. Then, when I was almost done with the chapter, the computer froze on me and deleted my whole chapter! I was soooo pissed. Well, after this, just one more chapter. Yay! I thought about a sequel, but I said, "Nah, forget it. I have soooo many other story ideas to work on!!! The newest story im working on now is Darkness. But soon, im gonna release another story. Also based after a Disney movie. Hehe...well, i'll send the next chapter as soon as im done with it. Well, till then, Ja!


	13. LAST CHAPTER

****

To Catch Up with You....

By: Sakura1301

LAST CHAPTER

Sakura started to sweat and clenched her fist. "Tomoyo.....I can't do this. I just can't." "Oh sure you can Sakura! You've faced many dangers and the toughest one was Duan. So, this should be a breeze!" Tomoyo said as she stood up and examined her work. "Ah! Perfect! You look lovely Sakura!" "Really?" "Yes!" It even suprised Sakura how the dress looked. It wasn't cluttered with rubbons and bows everywhere. It was actually pretty plain. Except for a few beads, a few bows and hardly any ribbon. It looked beautiful on her. She looked like an angel. Just then, Naoko walked in. "Sakura, be ready in five minutes." Sakura nodded and Naoko exited the dressing room. 

It was almost time now. Sakura peeked out the door and looked at the audience. What a large crowd. Sakura poked her head back into the dressing room. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. She started thinking, "I can do this. This is simple. Like Tomoyo said. So....just stay calm. Take a deep breath...." She started to take several deep breaths. "I can do this. Right Tomoyo?" Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Of course you can! Now go ou there and show em who's boss!" Sakura sweatdropped by finally agreed and stepped out. Slowly, all heads turned towards her. She started to sweat. She looked towards Syaoran. He smiled. She gave him a weak smile and started to walke down the isle.

"Dearly beloved...."

(Sorry, im skippin the rest.)

".....and with the power invested within me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And slowly, Syaoran lifted the vail and leaned in for the kiss of faith. And.....they kissed! DA DA!!! 

Four invisible souls stood in the back and smiled at the scene. One was Syaoran's Father, the other was Sakura's Mother, Another was Xi and the last was Ooda. They all smiled and suddenly, they disappeared all together. 

Sakura and Syaoran parted from the kiss and merily headed down the isle. Passing a mumbling Touya with Syaoran's sisters all over him, Yukito with a bag of Nakuman, Eriol, smirking a TRUE smile, with suppi and kero in his pockets, Tomoyo taping it, Chiharu choking Yamazaki, Nakuru running towards Touya and some others. It was a lovely AHEM sight. 

****

THE END


End file.
